Going Home
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Haley Danvers left her home after she turned thirteen. Now, four plus years later she decided it was time to go back and face her demons with a little surprise for her "Brothers." PoguexxOCxxReid. Rated T for language. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello all! I have another story in the works. I want to try something a litle bit different. I hope you like this one. And like always, remember… I own nothing from the movie or the characters. Just my OC's some of the story added to the movie. So Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Covenant… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…1…  
…Prologue…

There she sat in the sand on the beach watching the sunset go down and thinking about what she should do.

About four months after she turned thirteen, she left her home in Ipswich, four plus years ago and stayed with one of her aunts in Huntington Beach, California. Then she needed to get away from all the madness that was going on in her life. Now at seventeen and a half, almost an adult, living on her own; she sat there thinking that it was time to go back and face her demons.

Her name was: Haley Kaitlin Danvers. The whole time she was gone, she'd think about her "Brothers" and how much she misses them. Her twin brother: Caleb, Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, and the last but not least, the father of her child: Reid Garwin. But the one she missed the most was her childhood crush: Pogue.

Haley and her brothers all share a big secret. They are all descendants from warlocks. They're the four out of the five families that left Europe and France to America to settle in Ipswich in the 1600's to avoid the brutal witch hunts. For over 300 years the remaining families have formed a coven of silence to keep the secret.

But nobody thought that Haley would ever get the power being a girl an all, since it only got passed down to the eldest male thru out the generations. They all found out Haley got her powers two minutes after Caleb did on their thirteenth birthday.

Haley has a three and a half little boy named: Jacob Martin Danvers. The only people that knew about Jacob was: her mother Evelyn, her father William, and his caretaker Gorman. She wasn't sure if she was ready go home and face her brothers. They had no clue she was even pregnant, they just knew she took off to California, not even knowing the reason why she left.

It was because a few months after Haley found out she was pregnant, her and Reid had a little fight and when she went to go try to fix it and tell him the news, she found him on his bed cheating on her with the school slut: Kira. There was her reason why she took off all of a sudden. She almost considered getting an abortion, but she decided against it because if she were to "get rid" of the baby then that would have been the end of the Garwin bloodline for the covenant, and as pissed off and extremely hurt she was at Reid, she couldn't do that to him.

So, she decided to keep the baby after all. She has kept the secret about Jacob for so long, she knew eventually she had to tell the guys about his existence. Haley loves her little boy more than life itself, but she can't help to notice that every time she looks at Jacob all she can see is a spitting image of Reid. Jacob has his bright blue eyes, blonde hair, pointy nose, and thin lips. The only thing he got from Haley was her cheek bones and skin tone. Plus Jacob inherited Haley's temper with Reid's smart ass attitude and of course Reid's signature smirk. She just can't believe how much Jacob resembles his daddy.

...

After the sun went down, it started to get dark. She got in her car and went back to her apartment. After parking in her spot, she walked inside. "I'm home." she called out and put her purse down on the couch.

Seconds later, Jacob ran up to her "Mommy!"

"Hey Jake…" she called Jacob by his nickname, picking him up. "Were you a good boy for Uncle Nate?"

Jake nodded, with a smirk. "Mommy, I was a perfect angel."

"_That would be something Reid would say." _Haley thought to herself, with a chuckle. "Okay, then Perfect Angel… get ready to eat so you can go to bed."

"But Mommy… Me and Uncle Nate were gonna watch Transformers." Jake whined.

"Tomorrow." She said.

"Okay Mommy." Jake sighed, then after she put him down, he ran into his room to play with his toys.

Nate came out of the bathroom. "Hey…"

She sat down on the couch. "Hey…"

"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting next to her.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I've been thinking about going back home."

"Really? Why?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "I miss my brothers and I want Jake to know his father."

"Then I'll come with you." he suggested, pulling her in for a hug.

"I was hoping you'd say that." she smiled.

...

Haley met Nate the first day she got to California. She was standing on the beach contemplating if she was going to go in the water.

Nate walked up to her. " If you are scared to go in… I'll hold your hand."

She smiled at him, grabbed his hand, and they've been best friends ever since and became roommates in the apartment a year ago.

...

Two hours later, Haley had fed Jake and put him to bed. Her and Nate were outside on the porch talking and drinking coffee.

"I have a question Haley… This whole time we've been roommates, how come we've never got together or whatever?" Nate asked.

She was a little stunned by the question. "Well… I have no idea."

He scooted closer to her. "We'd make a cute couple… we know everything about each other."

_"Not exactly everything." _Haley thought to herself, then raised her eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "So what do you say? I think we should try it and see where it goes."

She thought about it for a few minutes and smiled. "Okay." then Nate gave her a big kiss followed by a hug.

...

A month later into Haley and Nate's 'relationship', both of them decided it was best to just be good friends. So Haley decided it was time to go back home with Jake.

As she was packing her stuff, she would Use to materialize her and Jake's things into her new apartment in Ipswich she got the week before, along with her beautiful navy blue beamer, sitting there in the parking lot.

After she was done packing the stuff she was taking with her on the plane, she told Nate "Good bye and to keep in touch." then her and Jake got on the plane for a six and a half hour flight back to her home town in Ipswich.


	2. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Covenant… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…2…  
…Homecoming…

When they landed at five in the evening, Haley got a cab to take her and Jake to her apartment. During the ride to her place, Haley stared out the window at the scenery with new buildings, a few new houses, and the best of all a Starbucks right by where she was going to live, which she was extremely happy about.

The cab driver stopped, Haley got Jake out, their luggage, and paid him. Her, Jake, and the luggage went to the landlord's office to get the key to her room. He gave it to her then her a Jake took everything up to the second floor. Apartment number: 288.

After that, they got in her car and took off to the Danvers Manor. When she got there, she parked the car, and glanced over at Jake. "Hey, Buddy, you'll be meeting your grandma. Do you remember what she looks like from the pictures?"

"Yes, mommy." he nodded.

"Okay." she smiled, then they got out of the car and walked to the door. Jake stood behind his mommy while she rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later, Evelyn opened the door. "Yes?"

"Hi, Mama."

Evelyn gasped. "Haley?"

"Yup." she smiled. "I'm home."

Evelyn gave her a hug. "Oh, my goodness." she backed up to look at her daughter. "You look really good."

"So do you." Haley said, letting go.

"But what are you doing here?"

"I had to come back… I just missed being at home. But first, I wanted you to meet somebody." she said as she pulled Jake from behind her to stand in front of her. "Mama, this is your grandson Jake… Baby, this is your grandma."

Evelyn gasped in shock and said "This is little Jacob?" Haley nodded. "Hello, Jake." she bent down to Jake's level. "I am your grandma Evelyn."

Jake was shy at first then a few seconds later he gave her a hug. "Hello, Grammy."

After they hugged, Evelyn stood back up. "He looks exactly like his father."

"Yeah." Haley nodded. "Tell me about it."

"Well, both of you, come in." Evelyn said, opening the door a little more.

"Okay." then Haley and Jake walked in following her into the den and sat down.

"So, do the boys know you are back?" asked Evelyn.

"No." she shook her head. "I wanted to go surprise them."

"Go ahead." Evelyn said.

"Are you sure?" asked Haley.

Evelyn nodded, with a smile. "Yeah, I want to spend time with my grandson."

"Okay, thanks Mama." she looked at Jake. "I want you to be a good for grandma."

"Mommy, you know that I'll be a perfect angel."

Haley laughed, then kissed him on his forehead. "See you two later, bye." then she walked out, got into her car, and drove off. If she still knew the guys, since it being a Friday night, she knew they'd be at the local bar called Nicky's. She walked in and went straight to the jukebox. She thought she'd be evil and get their attention with a certain song. When she found it, about to press the buttons she found that the buttons were duct taped. _"Hmm… Interesting."_ she thought to herself, then she pressed the button's anyway. #G7. As the song started she was in front of it, swaying back and forth to the beat without a care in the world.

The guys were playing pool and as loud as the place was as crowded as it was all four pairs of ears caught onto the chorus:

_"It's too late to apologize, __Too late. __I said it's too late to apologize, __Its too late…"_

After each one of them heard it, they shot glances at each other and thought _"What the hell?" t_hen they looked over to see who the culprit was who played the song.

As they got closer they saw a girl standing in front of it with long chestnut colored hair with blonde streaks, a nice 5'4 frame, with a hour glass shaped body wearing: a short grey t-shirt, black low rise pants, and grey Chucks.

Haley felt them walk up to her, crowding behind her in a half circle. She wanted to say something, but she was going to wait til one of them said something first.

Finally, Reid spoke up first. "I don't know who you think you are… but _nobody_ is to play that song."

She laughed as she turned around. "Now… Mr. Garwin, is that any way to talk to a lady?"

The first thing they saw was her eyes, a beautiful honey brown. The only person in the world to have those eyes. Their jaws dropped to the floor, then Caleb spoke. "Haley?"

She nodded, with a smile. " Hey, Cal."

"Oh, my God." he gave her a big bear hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought it was time to come home." she said, letting go. As soon as she broke free from Caleb, Tyler immediately grabbed her for his own hug and wouldn't let go. "Ty… I can't breathe." she chuckled.

"Yeah, I know… I just missed my best friend so much." A few minutes later he finally let go. "You are staying right? Because I can hug you some more and not let you go anywhere, ever."

"Yes, Ty." she nodded. "I'm staying for good." then Haley looked at Pogue smiling at her. She, for some reason had butterflies. When they were younger, she had a huge crush on him plus he was her first kiss when she was ten years old.

Pogue grabbed her hand pulling her in for a hug. He whispered in her ear so only she could hear. "You look so beautiful, Linny." Only Pogue called her that nickname.

"Thank you. You look good yourself." she whispered back, which made Pogue blush a little. After she let go of him, although not really wanting to, but not letting any of them know that, she took a breath. "So… I'm going to school with you guys, I had my credits transferred over and whatnot."

"Awesome." Tyler said, pumping his fist in the air.

Suddenly, Haley and Reid locked eyes. She was going to give him a hug, but hesitated, then Reid grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms for a hug. "I missed you." he whispered in her ear.

"Uh, yeah." she nodded. "I missed you too."

"So where are you staying, Haley?" Caleb asked, as she let go of Reid.

"For now, at these apartments by that Starbucks… near the school."

"That's where I stay at. What apartment number?" Pogue asked.

"Number 288 on the second floor."

"Well, I'm in number 290." Pogue grinned.

"Really? That's cool." she nodded. "So can you guys meet me there in an hour. I have something to show you."

"Sure." Caleb said.

She was getting ready to leave when Tyler spoke up. "Can I go with you, Hale?"

"Yeah, come on… see you guys in an hour." she waved, then she gave Pogue one last smile, before her and Tyler walked out of Nicky's. Both of them got in her car and she drove back to her mom's.

On the way, Tyler broke the silence. "This is a nice car."

"Thank you." she nodded.

"So, how are things?" he asked.

"Pretty good. No complaints." she shrugged.

"Any boyfriends?" he asked, with a silly grin.

"No." she laughed ."But there is _one_ guy in my life that I love with all my heart, that I want you to meet."

"Uh, okay." Tyler said looking at her confused.

Five minutes later, they got to her mom's and walked in. "Mama, I'm back!" she yelled.

"We're in the den!" Evelyn yelled back, then her and Tyler walked in. Tyler saw a little boy with blonde hair on the other side of the room watching TV and raised his eyebrow.

"Hello, Tyler." Evelyn smiled.

"Hello, Evelyn. How are you?" Tyler asked being polite.

"I'm great… now that Haley is home." Evelyn said.

"That's good. I'm glad she's home too."

Haley sat down on the couch. "Come here, Jake… Mommy wants you to meet someone."

Tyler swallowed hard, sitting next to her with his eyes wide. "Did you just say Mommy?"

"Yes, Tyler." then Jake walked up to them and all Tyler could see was Reid. "Jake… I would like you to meet one of Mommy's best friends, this is Tyler. Ty… this is my son Jake."

Jake gave him a little wave. "Hi."

Tyler was in complete shock. "Um… Hi… Jake."

"Okay." Haley gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Go watch TV, Buddy." then Jake went back over to his spot. "So… what do you think?"

"Wow… he looks _exactly_ like… Reid." Tyler said.

"Yeah, I know." she nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tyler asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to my place…" they stayed for another fifteen minutes then Haley, Tyler, and Jake got in her car to go to her apartment.

When they got there, Tyler was on the couch still in shock. Haley got Jake ready for bed, but let him play in his room, then Haley was sitting next to Tyler on the couch waiting for the guys.

"Wow, he looks so much like Reid." Tyler stated again.

"Yep." Haley nodded. "In more ways than one. Jake has all his features of course except his cheekbones, but he definitely has Reid's smirk and his smart ass attitude… and my temper."

"Wonderful… we got a mini-Reid with a temper." Tyler said, playfully rolling his eyes.

Haley laughed, then there was a knock at the door. Haley opened it and the guys walked in and sat down on the couches.

Reid looked over at Tyler and raised his eyebrow. "You okay Baby Boy? You look like you seen a ghost?"

"Yeah, something like that." Tyler slightly nodded.

Haley sat on one of her little stools across from the guys and took a deep breath. "The reason why you're here is because there is someone I want you guys to meet… and please keep the yelling or cussing to a minimum… Jake, come here for a second!"

Jake came out of his room wearing his black Batman pajama's and walked over to Haley, rubbing his eyes. "Yes, Mommy?"

Caleb, Pogue, and Reid's jaws dropped yet again and Tyler was still in shock.

She took another deep breath. "Guys." she started, pushing the hair out of Jake's face. "I want you to meet my son: Jacob… Jake." Pointing to each one "This is your Uncle Caleb, That's Pogue, and that is… Reid." Jake was a little shy, he didn't say nothing he just stood there clinging onto his Mommy's arms.

Reid stared intently at the blonde haired-blue eyed little boy, like, he was looking into a mirror. Then it finally dawned on him that he was staring at his son. Suddenly, he started to hyperventilate, then he got up, and left.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Figures… okay Jake, you can go back in your room and play." he nodded, gave her a hug, then went into his room.

"You… you… have a son?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Caleb questioned.

"Well a few months after I found out I was pregnant, me and Reid got into a stupid little fight that could have been easily fixed. Well, as I was going up to his room to work stuff out and tell him the big news… I found him in his bed cheating on me with Kira." she looked down. "So… I bounced." She explained.

"So, Reid didn't know?" Tyler asked.

"Well… you just saw his reaction." pointing to the door. "He just ran out. But nobody knew… except for…" she looked away.

"Except for who Haley?" asked Caleb.

She looked back at him and sighed. "Mom, Daddy, and Gorman knew. That's it."

"They knew all this time and they said nothing?" Caleb said, getting upset.

"Don't be mad at them... I told them not to tell. My heart was broken and I just wanted to get away and be by myself not having to have to deal with Reid being stupid."

"We could of helped you… you know that right?"

"I know, Cal… but there was no way I could stay here and look Reid in the eyes after he hurt me the way he did."

Pogue couldn't help but to feel bad for her and he started having the "hots" for her as well. He hasn't felt like this since they were kids. But all those feelings were coming back and he was seeing Haley in a whole new light. He just thought she has turned into a beautiful woman. He sat there quiet and smiled.

"Wow… so where exactly did you go?" asked Tyler.

"I went to stay with one of my aunts in Huntington Beach. Damn… I miss the beach. I loved the beach…" she frowned.

"I'm sure you can go visit again one day." Pogue smiled.

She looked up at him and she immediately turned her frown upside down when she saw him smiling at her the way he was.

Pogue said in her head _"You are so beautiful… Linny."_ making her blush to the max, she looked away trying not to laugh when her phone rang.

She got up, went in her purse. "Hello?"

"Hey, Haley." The person said on the other line.

"Oh, hey… Nate. What's up?" she said, sitting down on a chair. The guys all looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"I just wanted to call and see how you're doing, if you are settled in."

"Yeah, it's all good and I'm doing just fine."

"How's Jake?" Nate asked.

"He's fine… playing in his room and he'll be going to bed soon."

"Okay, tell him I said hello and I'll talk to you later. Bye, Haley."

"Bye, Nate." She said as she hung up the phone, then got up, and sat back down on the little stool, looking at the ground.

"Who's Nate?"

She looked up at Caleb. "He was one of my best friends in Cali. He was just seeing if I was okay. I met him the first day I got in and we've been best friends ever since."

"So, Hale… are we going to finish where we left off?" Tyler asked with a goofy grin.

"Our Sunday's? Hell yeah." she nodded.

"Ok, cool." Tyler said.

Haley and Tyler's 'Sundays' consisted of: movies, lots of junk food, Pepsi, coffee, and sleep overs. They've been doing that every Sunday ever since they were eight years old up until she left to California. For some reason Pogue wasn't exactly happy when Tyler mentioned 'sleep overs.' But it was their little tradition so he didn't let it bother him.

Tyler and Caleb stayed for another hour then they left. Pogue was going to go, but he decided to stay with Haley instead. She tucked Jake into bed, then her and Pogue were out on the balcony leaning up against railing talking.

"So, do you think you and Reid will get back together?" Pogue asked.

"No." she shook her head. "I have no intention of getting back with him. We have a child together. That's it."

"Oh, I see."

"Besides… Caleb has warned me about his track record and I just don't want to get hurt again." she sighed.

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore either. You deserve better than that, Linny. And I know Reid would end up hurting you one way or another."

"Well, I didn't come back for him. I came back so Jake can know his father." she paused, then started to nervously play with her hair. "And I really missed you, Pogue."

"Really?"

"I thought about you all the time while I was gone."

She turned around while Pogue stood in between her legs pinning her to the rail. "I missed you too, Linny." he moved the stray hairs from her face and she smiled. She started remembering that kiss they had when they were ten, it brought a even bigger smile to her face. She was also kind of shocked as to what was going on, but she wasn't going to stop it. "I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" She asked.

"When we were little I've always liked you. I've always wanted to be with you, but Reid got there first, and I've always been in love with you, Linny." her eyes widened a little. "It killed me when you just up and left. I went crazy not knowing where you were or what you were doing. There was a time after that, I started Using a lot. I just didn't care anymore. But when Caleb told me that you are okay in California, I stopped. And now you're here… with a son. Reid's son. I would have been there for you… because you know Reid wouldn't have been." he explained.

"I know you would of… You, Ty, and Cal… but he hurt me too much to stay there. I just had to get out of here and away from him.

Haley was looking down at the ground. Pogue lifted up her face with his fingers, looked her in her eyes. "You don't deserve to get hurt anymore. I'm not going to let that happen."

Suddenly, he kissed her. She was kissing him back, then she broke away. "Um… what was that?"

"I can't help it." he said before kissing her again. After a few minutes, he stopped himself and rested his forehead on hers."Uh, I'm gonna to go."

As Pogue was walking away, she grabbed his arm. "Can you stay with me?"

"Yeah." he nodded then they walked back inside. Haley checked on everything making sure everything was locked and shut off the lights, then checked on Jake to see if he was okay, met Pogue in her room, and shut the door. He was sitting on her bed as she went into her suitcase and pulled out some pajamas, and went into her bathroom. A few minutes after that, she came out wearing boxers and a tank top.

"You can lay down with me, if you want." Haley chuckled, getting into her bed. "I wont bite. Unless you want me to."

"Alright." he laughed, taking off his shoes, jeans, hoodie, and shirt leaving his boxers and bitch beater, then he go into then bed next to her. "We haven't slept in the same bed in a long time."

"Yeah, I know."

Suddenly, he pulled her closer to him, draping his arm over her. "There… that's better."

"Good night, Pogue." she giggled.

"Good night, Linny." he said then her kissed Haley on her shoulder blade, and within minutes, both of them fell asleep in no time.

* * *

A/N: Uh, yeah, this was a ridiculously long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to R&R!


	3. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Covenant… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…3…  
…Breakfast…

The next morning, Haley woke up at her usual time, seven in the am, with Pogue's arms wrapped securely around her. She just smiled, then she decided that she was going to be mean and wake him up, touching him in a spot that only she knew about. The sensitive spot was on his side, about a few inches below his armpit. So, she poked it and he jumped. It startled him a little bit, but once he woke up and realized what was happening, he saw Haley laughing at him, then he started to laugh. "Still ticklish I see."

"Ha-ha… I'll get you back for that." He said as he got back in his comfortable position on the bed pulling Haley towards him.

"I'm enjoying this… I really am, but I have a little boy that will be waking up in exactly." looking at the time on her cell phone. "Forty five minutes."

Pogue groaned. "Alright. Get dressed, then we can go do something."

"Okay." she yawned.

Pogue got out of her bed and his clothes on. "I'll be right back." he told her, then went over to his place to take a shower.

Haley took a quick shower as well, then got dressed and wore her black, white, and grey plaid Bermuda shorts, a low cut black tank top, and black flip flops.

"Mommy!" Jake yelled, a few minutes later.

"Hang on, Baby… I'll be right there!" she said, putting on the last of her make up. After she was done with her face, she went in his room. "Hey, Honey… you're awake." Jake yawned and nodded. She went over to his suitcase picking out some clothes. "Okay, Buddy… today, you're going to meet your daddy, but I'll let you know when."

"Okay." Jake nodded.

She grabbed clothes for him and tossed them on his bed. "Get dressed, and maybe we can go hang out with your uncles."

"Okay, Mommy."

Haley helped Jake get his clothes on. She picked out for him to wear: Blue jeans, a navy blue and white Nike shirt, and his white Nikes.

Pogue walked into her apartment, a few minutes later. "Hey, Linny?"

"I'm in Jake's room!" she yelled.

He walked in. "Hey, the guys texted me and they want us to meet them for breakfast… at Denny's."

"Okay… come on, Jake." she nodded, as Jake grabbed his blankie that was on his bed and walked into the living room.

"Hi, Jake." Pogue smiled.

"Hello." Jake said, with a little wave.

"Let's go." Haley grabbed her cell phone, purse, and keys, then they got in her car and left.

...

Caleb, Tyler, and Reid were already there, sitting in a big booth, at Denny's waiting. Reid felt really bad that he ran out on Haley the night before. He was just upset that he had no idea about having a son and that he went from being "Spencer Playboy" to "daddy" in one night. But it's not going to change things, just because he's a dad, he's not going to change who he is or change his ways.

Ten minutes later Pogue, Haley, and Jake walked in and sat down at the table with the guys.

"Hey, what's up?" Caleb spoke first.

"Nothing really." Haley shrugged, as she was looking at the menu trying not to look at Reid who was sitting right across from her.

"Uh, Haley." Reid started. "I just want to say I'm sorry about last night." she glanced up at him from the menu. "And that I would like to be a part of Jake's life and get to know him if that's okay with you." there was a long pause, before he continued. "But it doesn't change things between us and it's not going to change who I am."

She smiled at Pogue and shrugged her shoulders."Okay… fine." then she went back to looking at the menu.

Reid thought for sure she would be upset when he said that nothing is going to change. "Okay, fine? That's all you can say?" he asked feeling a little hurt.

Suddenly, Haley put her menu down on the table. "What, Reid? You want me to cry my eyes out because we're not going to happen? Um… No. Actually, it's good we're not getting back together or whatever, because I flat out _do not_ trust you. Besides, I have my eye on someone else anyway. But if you want to be in Jake's life… Jake earmuffs." he nodded and put his hands over his ears. "If you break my little boy's heart, if I see the pain or hurt in his eyes that his daddy hurt him in any way, shape, or form." she picked up a butter knife pointing it at Reid's chest. "I swear, Reid, to all that is holy… I will fucking stab you in your heart."

The guys and Reid all knew she was dead serious, then he sighed."Okay, okay. I won't hurt him." he put up his hands in defeat.

Haley motioned to Jake to uncover his ears and Tyler raised his eyebrow. "So, what's up with the 'earmuffs' thing?"

"Well, you know me and my potty mouth." she chuckled. "Well, I try not to cuss in front of him so, I say 'earmuffs' and he covers his ears. So, keep that in mind." she pointed to all of them.

They all laughed and Tyler took a sip of his drink. "Okay, then."

Reid sent Haley a thought in her head. _"Does Jake know that I'm his father?"_

_"Not yet… I was gonna tell him though." _Haley rolled her eyes and sighed. "Hey, Jake… remember earlier I told you that you were gonnameet your daddy?"

"Yes, Mommy." Jake nodded.

"Okay, Buddy… this guy." she pointed at Reid. "Is your Daddy."

Reid nervously waved. "Hey, Jake."

Jake was quiet for a few seconds, then smiled a little. "Hi, Daddy."

During breakfast Caleb, Tyler, and Reid would notice the closeness, goofing around, and flirting between Haley and Pogue. Plus Pogue was sitting really close to her. After they were done eating, they all said their "Goodbyes" then went their separate ways. Of course Pogue went with Haley and Jake back to the apartment.

...

"Do you guys think there is anything going on between Pogue and Haley?" Reid asked, breaking the silence in Tyler's hummer.

"I don't know." Caleb shrugged.

"Jealous?" Tyler teased.

"Uh, no. I'm not." Reid shook his head, but deep down he really was.

"Riiiiiight." Tyler chuckled. "What do you care? I mean, you basically told her that you don't want her, but if she does end up with Pogue, at least we know that he wouldn't hurt her."

"Yeah." Caleb nodded. "Pogue's had a crush on her since we were kids and I know he wouldn't hurt her."

Reid didn't say anything, he just sat there looking out the window.

...

It was around eleven in the am and Jake was taking a nap while Haley and Pogue were sitting on the couch watching TV, then he turned down the volume, a little bit. "So, are you really gonna stab Reid in the heart… with a butter knife?" he snickered.

"Well, it was either that or the fork, but I grabbed the knife instead. Whatever it took to get my point across, and yeah, if he hurts my little boy then its on." she shrugged. "I don't care. That's why I took so long to get back here. Not afraid for me, but afraid for Jake getting hurt."

"Oh." Pogue nodded. "Let's just hope he doesn't screw up this time."

"Yeah and I'm completely done with him. Yes, I still care about Reid and I trust him with my life, but I will never trust him with my heart, ever again."

"Yeah, I know." Pogue stretched and yawned. "And Reid wouldn't physically hurt you or let anyone else bring you to any harm."

A few minutes later there was a knock on her door. "I'll get it." Haley got up to answer it and saw Tyler standing there. "Hey, Ty… sup?"

"Yo." he walked in, saw Pogue, and grinned, then he sat down on the love seat. "Just seeing what you guys are up to. I'm bored and Reid's acting like a little bitch."

"Why?" Pogue laughed.

"Well, he thinks there's something going on between you two and I think he's jealous."

Haley laughed. "Oh, well… he shouldn't have fucked up."

"I know, right?" Tyler looked around. "Where's Jake?"

"Taking a nap." Haley sat down next to Pogue.

"It's so good that you're back… now we can throw a even bigger party for you and Caleb."

"Well, Tyler… you have a little time to plan… our birthday's in two weeks."

"And you'll be ascending." Pogue added.

"Wonderful. I'm so… not looking forward to that." Haley frowned.

"You'll be fine. We'll all be there for you." Tyler smiled.

"Okay, awesome, but nobody knows how it's going to effect me since I'm the only girl. Will I feel it the worst? Will I age like my daddy? All of this just scares the hell out of me."

Pogue grabbed her hand, gave it a light squeeze. "You're gonna be okay."

She looked at him and nodded. "I hope so."

"Yeah, Hale… nothing will go wrong." Tyler said. "Like I said, we'll be there when it happens."

"Okay, then… if you say so." she slightly nodded.

Ten minutes later there was another knock on her door. Tyler got up and opened it. "Hey, Caleb… what's up?"

Caleb walked in. "I just came to visit my sister… what are you guys doing here."

"The same thing." Pogue smiled. "Visiting your sister."

Caleb sat down on the little stool. "Where's Jake?"

"Taking a nap." Haley pointed behind her.

"Oh." he nodded. "Have you seen mom yet?"

"Yeah, she was the first person I saw when I got in. She watched Jake while I went to surprise you guys at Nicky's."

"Oh, I was going to go over there and talk to her last night, but I stayed with Dad instead."

"How's he doing?"

"Not good." Caleb shook his head. "He's just sitting in his chair wasting away."

"Oh, well, I should go see him."

"I'm sure he and Gorman misses you." Caleb said.

"Yeah, I miss them too." she nodded. "I wonder if I should take Jake to see him… or will he get scared?"

"I'm not sure." Caleb shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, hey." Tyler started. "There's a party tonight… at the Dells."

"Yeah, lets go." Pogue lightly smacked Haley's leg.

"Oh, yeah." Caleb nodded. "Our friend Kate was telling us about that yesterday."

"Kate?" Haley asked. "As in Kate Tunney?"

"Yeah, why?" Caleb asked, looking at her funny.

"Just wondering." she shrugged. "I haven't seen her in forever… how is she?"

"She's good. She's living in the dorms and she has a new roommate she wants us to meet. Not to mention her huge crush on Pogue over there." Caleb chuckled.

"Oh, that's awesome." Haley glanced over at Pogue. "Then you should go get with her."

Pogue gave her that "yeah right." look then said in her head. _"I want you…not Kate."_ her eyes widened a little, then she smiled at him.

"So, what classes do you have Hales?" Tyler asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure, but I have to go to the Provost office and see. It's gonna be cool because I have no math classes." she laughed.

"How is that?" Caleb questioned.

"I busted my ass getting all my math classes out of the way so that way, my senior year would be math-free." she smirked.

"Awe… that's no fair. Why do you get no math classes?" Tyler pouted.

"Because… I reek of awesomeness!" she laughed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"So, are you going to get Mom to watch Jake tonight?" asked Caleb.

"Yes." Haley nodded. "She loves that little guy."

"We'll go together. Drop off Jake and pick up Reid" Tyler suggested.

"And until then, we'll hang out here with you." said Caleb with a smile.

"Oh, joy… oh, bliss." she laughed.

"Haley, tell us… how was California really?" asked Tyler.

"It was okay." she shrugged. "I had the beach, Jake, I had Nate there helping me from day one, I had my other good friends…"

"About Nate… was he really your best friend or…?" asked Pogue.

Haley glared at Pogue, because she knew that kind of question was coming up about him and she sighed. "Well, we became best friends in the beginning. About a month ago, we were gonna see if there was some kind of spark between us. and there wasn't so, we decided to just remain really good friends." she explained.

"Oh, well… that's cool." Tyler nodded.

"Yep." Haley look down and started to play with her hair nervously.

"_Did you sleep with him?" _Pogue asked in her head. Her eyes shot up at him and saw the worried look on his face waiting for her to say something, and she shook her head. Pogue let out a breath of relief, then smiled at her.

"So, Caleb." Tyler started. "We were talking about how we're gonna have a bigger birthday bash now that Hales is here."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep." he smirked. We're gonna have a blasty blast."

Haley laughed. "Sure… Baby Boy… sure."


	4. Dells

**Author's Note: I just want to say is I do not own anything from the movie, but I threw in a few twists to make it interesting. But yeah... I don't own anything but my character's!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Hours went on, Haley had called up her mom to see if she'd watch Jake for the night and she'd pick him up in the morning and of course her mother said that it was okay.

Around 8pm, Haley got ready to go. She just threw on pair of faded dark blue jeans, a pink tube top, and her pink Chucks. She put on her face and straightened her hair. Then she packed a bag of clothes and things for Jake so he could spend the night at his Grammy's house.

Tyler drove the hummer over to the Danvers Manor and dropped off Jake. Then went to go pick up Reid, he wasn't there. So to the party they went. Tyler parked by everyone else's cars and they walked up the hill to the cliff over looking the party.

"Hmm… Festive." said Haley looking over not impressed.

"When we get down there… don't go running a muck." said Caleb looking at Haley.

"Okay, Dad… as you wish." Haley said as she rolled her eyes.

Caleb just glared at her while Pogue and Tyler were trying to keep a straight face.

A few minutes later, Reid came walking up, and said "What's up Fella's?" He looked at Haley. "And you."

"Where were you? We stopped by to give you a lift." said Tyler.

"I had things to do." said Reid.

Haley rolled her eyes while Reid pushed past all of them looking over the cliff and said "How's the party?"

Pogue took a peek over and said "Don't know just got here."

"Well… Hell boys." He looked at Haley. "And you… Let's drop in." Reid said as eyes went black as night and he jumped off the cliff.

"Oh shit yeah!" Tyler yelled as he fell backwards down the cliff looking up at them with his black eyeballs.

"Tyler!" Caleb yelled looking over the cliff at him.

"Come on Caleb… it's not going to kill us… yet." Pogue smirked.

"Um… boys, I have never done this before…" Haley said nervously.

"I'll take you down with me." offered Pogue.

"Okay…" she said.

Pogue picked her up bridal style and whispered in her ear "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." she said as she looked into his eyes.

At that moment he wanted to kiss her, but big brother was standing right there watching their every move.

"See you down there." said Pogue as he jumped off the cliff with Haley in his arms holding onto dear life.

On the way down off the cliff, Pogue kissed her. It had calmed her down a little. Then when they landed, he put her down and she said "Wow… that was fun."

And no more than two seconds later Caleb came down standing beside them. Then all five of them walked to the party.

Haley was walking behind the guys looking around at all the people dancing and having a good time, when she came up to a sudden halt and almost knocked Tyler down.

"Hey Kate." said Caleb.

"Hello Caleb… what took so long?" Kate asked.

"We had a thing with the family." Pogue said looking at Haley.

Tyler had said something funny in Haley's ear making her laugh. Kate looked over Caleb's shoulder and said "Who's that?"

Haley walked up to her, scoffed, and said "It's me… Haley."

Kate was in a bit of shock seeing Haley back. She wasn't all that ecstatic about it, knowing that she knew Haley had a crush on Pogue back in the day.

"You're back! What a surprise… staying for good?" Kate said with a fake smile.

"Yeah… I missed my boys." Haley said giving Pogue a hug because she knew it would make Kate tick.

Tyler could sense the tension between Haley and Kate and he said "Who's this?" Pointing to a blonde girl standing next to Kate.

Kate snapped out of it and said "Oh… yeah… This is my new roommate Sarah." Pointing to them one by one. 'That's Pogue Parry, Haley Danvers, Tyler Simms, Reid--"

"Garwin. Reid Garwin" he said cutting Kate off. "Good evening."

Sarah shook his hand and said "Good evening."

"You know… Sarah's my grandmothers name. You kind of remind me of her--"

"Caleb Danvers…" Cutting off Reid and shaking Sarah's hand. "And you don't bring my mother to mind in anyway."

"Good.." said Sarah with a big smile.

Haley just rolled her eyes. Then a body stepped in between Caleb and Sarah and said "Hi Caleb."

Haley knew that annoying voice she looked up and saw the wench that caused all the drama between her and Reid. Haley felt the sudden urge to bitch slap her.

"Kira." said Caleb annoyed.

"How was your summer?" Kira asked.

Still keeping his eyes on Sarah, he said "Um…"

Kira turned around to face Sarah and said "I'm Kira."

"Sarah." she said as she shook Kira's hand.

"Oh right from the Boston Public…tell me, how does one go about getting into Spencer from a public?" Kira said very snotty.

Now Haley really wanted to bitch slap her. As she tried to lunge towards her, Tyler pulled her back.

"Why don't you give it a rest Kira?" Caleb said.

Then another body popped in between them two, getting in Caleb's face, and said "Why don't you give it a rest?"

Haley knew that annoying voice as well. She looked up and sure enough there was the slime: Aaron Abbott.

"I don't want any trouble, Aaron." said Caleb.

"I'm sure you don't." said Aaron. He looked over and saw Haley glaring at him. He did a double take. "Is… that Haley?"

"Um… yeah." she said.

"Wow… milk has done your body good." Looking her up and down. "How bout you ditch these clowns and spend some quality time with a real man?"

She looked around then said "When I find a real man… I will… since you are not… You are out of luck."

Aaron got a little pissed by Haley's statement. One of Aaron's friends said "You posers make me want to puke."

"Is that right?" Reid said trying to lunge at him only to be held back by Caleb.

"Just let it go…" said Caleb.

"I think you owe Kira an apology…and Haley owes me an apology as well."

"Aaron… shut the fuck up and go play in traffic." said Haley.

"Stay away from my sister… and actually Kira owes Sarah the apology."

Aaron looked back at Sarah smiling then shoved Caleb. Another body popped in between them holding Aaron back and said looking directly at Kira "You were being kinda bitchy."

Haley looked up at Reid as his eyes flashed fire around them and Aaron's friend was throwing up all over Aaron's back and Kira's shoes.

Reid laughed and Caleb just glared at him.

A few minutes later, a guy over a speakerphone yelled "Hey Dylan just called…there is three cop cars on their way headed on Old Dell Road."

Everyone scattered like roaches. Pogue grabbed one of Haley's hands while Tyler grabbed the other leading her toward the car.

They got in the hummer waiting for Reid and Caleb. Caleb was talking to the guy that got in front of him and Aaron. He introduced himself as: Chase.

"Does this happen all the time?" asked Haley.

"Usually." said Pogue who was sitting very snug next to her.

Caleb got in the hummer as did Reid. Pogue smacked Caleb in the arm and said "Sarah wants you man."

Caleb smiled and Reid said "That's bullshit." Haley couldn't help but to laugh.

"Don't be jealous Reid." Pogue snickered.

Haley heard Sarah yelling out her window "My car wont start."

Tyler rolled down his saying "Hop in with us."

"Seriously? Seriously Ty?" said Haley not wanting Kate in the car with her.

"I just can't leave it here." Sarah yelled.

"I can fix it for you." offered Reid.

"Reid… Don't." said Caleb.

"It's not over yet boys." said Reid getting out of the car.

"Don't forget to fiddle with it or something. Make it look realistic... like you are actually trying to fix it for her." Haley laughed.

After Reid 'fixed' Sarah's car, she drove off yelling "Thank you."

"Gotta bolt. Move over." Reid said climbing in the front seat.

"But, it's my car." Tyler whined.

"Move over Baby Boy… Now." Caleb ordered.

Tyler moved over to the passenger seat and Reid drove off.

Reid dropped off Pogue and Haley off at the apartments first. She said "Bye" to them and Reid took off to his next destination.

Haley and Pogue walked up to her door and she said "I had fun tonight… it's been a while since I had fun."

"Good… I am glad." said Pogue.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked.

"Nah… I'm just going to go to sleep." said Pogue.

"Oh okay then… I will see you or talk to you later then." she said.

Pogue gave her a hug and said "Okay… Goodnight Linny."

"Night." she said as she opened her door and walking in.

Haley didn't exactly feel comfortable sleeping all alone in the apartment by herself, but she was going to try.

She got into her pajamas, checked the apartment, then got in her comfy bed, and went to sleep.

Pogue woke up at the sound of his phone ringing. He saw what time it was and groaned. He answered the phone and mumbled "Hello?"

"It's me Pogue… can you come over here please." begged Haley.

"Linny… it's four am." he said.

"Please Pogue… I saw someone in here with me… I'm scared." she said with her voice kind of shaky.

"Okay… I'll be right there." he said.

He hung up the phone, grabbed a pair of sweats, a hoodie, and his slippers and went over. Her door was locked, so he used to open it. He walked in, shut and locked the door.

"Linny… it's me." he said.

"I'm in my room." she cried.

He walked in and saw her in the corner of her room, crying, hugging her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth.

"What's wrong?" he asked kneeling down to her.

"I saw someone in here with me…" she said shaking.

"Who?" asked Pogue.

"I don't know… Please don't leave me here by myself." she cried.

He gave her a hug, lifted her up to her bed, took off his hoodie and said "I'll never leave you… Linny."

He got into her bed. Once he got comfortable, Haley snuggled up to him holding onto him tight. He just wrapped his arms securely around her.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Your welcome… you are safe now." he said kissing her on her forehead.

And in Pogue's arms she felt completely safe and fell back asleep in no time.

"I love you Linny." Pogue whispered before he fell asleep himself.


	5. Kisses

**Chapter Four**

Haley's phone rang around nine thirty. It rang non stop for two minutes before Pogue groaned and answered it "Yeah… Hello?"

"Pogue? Why are you answering my sister's phone?" Caleb asked on the other line.

"Um… she's asleep." said Pogue rubbing his eye with his free hand.

"Why are you there?" Caleb asked with a hint of anger.

"Because she called me over here. She didn't want to be alone because she said that she saw someone in here with her. Cal… she was really scared." explained Pogue.

"Did she say who it was?" said Caleb.

"No…" said Pogue.

"Because I think I may have saw the same thing. A darkling came in my room last night." said Caleb.

"Who would send you a darkling? And if that's what Haley saw… who would send her one?" asked Pogue.

"I don't know, but someone's been using a lot. And I am going to find out who. Do you think it's Reid?" questioned Caleb.

"Despite everything going on between them two… do you actually think Reid would do that to her?" Pogue said sticking up for Reid.

"You're right… he wouldn't hurt her in that sense… Okay, We got to talk to him and Tyler tonight at Nicky's." Caleb said before he hung up his phone.

Pogue took in a deep breath then put Haley's phone on her headboard. Haley opened her eyes and smiled at Pogue looking at her. But her smile turned to confusion when she studied his face, him looking at her like he was worried.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"Oh nothing… that was Cal…" he said looking away.

"Are you sure… you seem tense." she said.

"I'm fine. I have to go and get my bike fixed." Pogue said getting up from her bed.

"Um… Okay… will I see you later?" she said.

"Yeah… I'll meet you at Nicky's." Pogue said leaving her room, and walking out her door to his apartment.

_"He is acting really weird."_ she thought to herself. She shrugged it off, then took a shower.

After she took her shower her phone rang. She answered it and said "Hello?"

"Mommy?…" said the person on the other line.

"Jake? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mommy I am fine. Grammy wants me to ask you if, she can watch me while you are in school." said Jake.

"What?" she asked.

"Hey… Haley. What are you going to do with Jake while you are in school?" asked Evelyn.

"Oh… hey Momma. Hmm… I never thought of that. You want to watch him?" she said.

"Of course I do… He's going to have his own room, we'll go buy him some toys, and whatever else he needs. I miss having kids around." said Evelyn.

"Okay Momma… if you are sure." she said.

"I am defiantly sure… he likes it over here… he has a big place to run around." said Evelyn.

"Okay then. He can stay there… you know what? How bout I move in there… Would that be okay?" she asked.

"Yes… Honey. That would be even better." said Evelyn.

"Okay… I'll move in next weekend." she said.

"Okay." said Evelyn.

"I'm going to come visit Jake later." she said.

"Okay… see you then." said Evelyn.

Haley hung up her phone and got dressed. She just thru on a pair of jeans, a short t-shirt, and put on her black Chucks. With some make up and put her hair in a pony tail.

As she was walking out the door, Reid stood there in front of her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Can we talk?" Reid asked her.

She saw the sad look on his face and she said "Um… come in."

Reid followed her into her apartment. Reid sat on one couch and she sat on the other with her arms crossed.

"Where's Jake?" he said looking around.

"At my mom's… You wanted to talk… so talk." she said.

"Can we talk about us?" he said.

Haley scoffed and said "Reid… there is no 'Us', and you made that clear yesterday that there never will be."

"I was just upset about finding out that I had a son. I wish you would have told me sooner." he said.

"Yeah… well you shouldn't have been fuckin around with that slut either… all of this would have been prevented. But no… you had to take it upon yourself to ruin our relationship." she explained.

"Well, you were the one that cheated on me first… with your lab partner." he said.

Haley laughed and said "Is that what you think I did. You have never been more wrong."

"I saw you guys at the library… looking pretty snug." he said.

"You are full of shit Reid. Nothing happened. We were working on our project." she said.

"I saw you guys kiss." said Reid.

"That's what you thought I did? Then you go get back at me worst by sleeping with Kira? You have a few screws loose up in your brain if you thought I kissed him. Because it did not happen!" She said.

Reid stayed silent for a few minutes trying not to look at Haley.

"I was about eight weeks pregnant at the time me and him did that project that you claim you think you saw us kiss… Reid…knowing I was pregnant with your child… me being in love with you… do you actually think I would have cheated on you?" she asked as tears in her eyes forcing thru.

Reid opened his mouth but nothing came out. He had nothing to say. He just got up and left.

Haley just sat there crying, trying not to relive the images of Reid breaking her heart with Kira.

About ten minutes later, she calmed down. She was getting ready to leave when she all of a sudden got pushed back inside and a body pinned her on the other side of the door with lips planted on hers. She knew those lips, she gave in kissing back. But when she finally realized what was going on, she pushed the body off of her.

"What the hell are you doing Reid?!" she yelled catching her breath.

He tried kissing her again, but she pushed him back even harder yelling "Knock it off! What are you doing?!"

"Look I am sorry… Can you forgive me? I still love you Haley." he said with sad glossy eyes.

"Seriously Reid? Seriously? I cant trust you!" she yelled.

"Yes you can, I can change." he pleaded.

"No you can't. You can probably do anything in the world. But that is the one thing you cannot do. Reid Garwin will never change." she said trying not to cry again.

"What if I prove it to you?" he asked.

"Reid… it will be a cold day in hell before I trust you again… I mean that." she said as she walked out of her apartment slamming her door. Leaving Reid shocked by her words.

She held in the tears until she got into her car. She Used to make her windows tinted darker so nobody could see her cry.

Five minutes later, she saw Reid leave her apartment into Tyler's hummer and peeled out of the parking lot.

She didn't know what she should do, being emotional she didn't want to drive and cause an accident. So instead she went back into her apartment. Got in her bed, and cried herself to sleep.

Reid ended up back to his dorm room. Tyler was in his bed studying. Reid threw Tyler's car keys on the desk breaking a picture frame of Haley and Tyler.

"Um… should I even ask?" said Tyler.

"No… baby boy. I am fine." said Reid.

"Where did you go?" asked Tyler.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matter's. She doesn't matter anymore." said Reid plopping on his bed.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler said confused.

Just then Tyler's phone rang. He answered it and said "Hello?"

"Hey Ty… it's Caleb. Me and Pogue will meet you and Reid at Nicky's tonight."

"Okay… what about Haley?" asked Tyler.

"Fuck her!" yelled Reid.

"What did Reid say?" asked Caleb.

"Um… nothing. He's watching a football game." Tyler lied.

"Oh… well, I'll pick up Haley… I need to talk to her. See you there." said Caleb.

"Ok… bye." Tyler hung up the phone, looking at Reid funny. "What is with you?"

"Nothing." Reid groaned.

"Yeah… sure seems like nothing." said Tyler.

"Just let me take a nap… so shut up!" yelled Reid.

"Better yet… I will leave." said Tyler walking into their bathroom.

Tyler had a feeling something happened between Reid and Haley. So he Used to materialize himself in her apartment.

He looked around and found Haley asleep in her bed. He got closer and saw black tear streaks from her mascara down her cheek.

He sat down next to her. Haley felt the mattress dip. She opened her eyes, gasped, and said "Ty… you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Well… I came to see if you are okay." he said concerned.

"What do you mean? I am peachy." she lied.

"Yeah and that's why I see the make up running down your face." he said.

"Oh… okay. I give up. You caught me." she said trying to sit up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Reid… Reid happened." she said.

"Explain." he said.

"He came over earlier after Pogue left--" she started.

"Pogue was here?" he said.

"I'll get to that in a minute… Me and Reid were arguing who cheated first. Which by the way I did not. He thought he saw me kissing my lab partner in the library. But nothing happened. I told him I was about eight weeks when all of that went down. Do you think I would ever cheat on him knowing I was pregnant with his baby? She said.

"No… I know you wouldn't anyway… it's so… not you." said Tyler.

"Well… he thought I did. So that's why he slept with Kira." she said.

"What an idiot." said Tyler shaking his head.

"Yeah so, he left. Then when I was getting ready to leave he came back in and kissed me." she said.

"He kissed you?" he asked.

"Yep… once I realized what the hell was going on, I pushed him off me. He came back at me kissing me again and I pushed him even harder." she said wiping her tears away.

"And then what happened?" asked Tyler.

"He was asking me to forgive him, he said he was sorry, he told me he loved me, and that he would change. And I told him I can't trust him and he would never change. Then I left to my car." she explained with more tears falling down her face.

Tyler wiped her tears away and said "Don't worry about Reid. He's just realizing he fucked up. I mean… who knows maybe he can change."

"I doubt that Ty." she said.

"Okay… if he did change. Turn into a completely different person… would you take him back?" he asked.

Haley stayed silent for a minute, then said "I honestly don't know… I can't answer that right now."

"Okay… I wont push the issue. So, why was Pogue here?" he asked changing the subject.

"He came over about four am and stayed with me." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I saw someone in my room with me. It's only me here. Jake is at my mom's. So I called Pogue to stay with me because I was scared." she explained.

"Who was in the room with you… like what was it?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said shaking her head.

Tyler gave her a hug and said "You will be okay… Okay?' he said.

She nodded her head into his chest and said "Okay."

Once they broke free from the hug, Tyler said "Oh yeah… We're going to Nicky's tonight and Caleb is going to pick you up."

"Yeah… Pogue told me this morning." she said looking down.

"Just forget about Reid tonight and have fun. We start school tomorrow…" he said.

"Wonderful… Oh, I'm moving into my mom's next weekend. We will go where we left off with our 'Sundays' over there." she said.

"Alright… that sounds good." he said getting up. "I am going to go and see if I can knock some sense into Reid… I'll see you tonight."

"Okay Ty… see you." she said.

Then Tyler Used to materialized himself back to his dorm in the bathroom.

Haley sighed then went back to sleep thinking about Reid and wondering if it was a mistake to come back home.


	6. Nicky's

**Chapter Five**

Haley woke up around six thirty in the evening. She got a text message from her brother that said _"Me and Sarah are picking you up at eight. Be ready."_

She got up and decided that she would take her time and find something to wear for tonight. After twenty minutes of searching thru her clothes. She found: jeans, a navy blue cami, and her navy blue Chucks. She did her make up and re-straightened her hair.

Caleb came and picked her up at eight fifteen. She slid in the back seat and said "Hi Sarah."

"Hello." she said with a smile.

Caleb drove off and said "So how are you Haley?"

"I'm okay… why?" she asked.

"Just wondering. Mom is watching Jake?" he asked.

"Who is Jake?" Sarah asked looking at Caleb funny.

"He's--" Caleb started.

"My son." Haley said cutting off Caleb.

"You have a son? I love kids. How old is he?" Sarah asked getting excited.

"He's three and a half. But nobody but the guys knows about him… so could you not tell anyone?" asked Haley.

"My lips are sealed… I promise." said Sarah.

"Thank you… Oh Cal… I talked to mom and I am moving over there next weekend." said Haley.

"Cool… Now I can go back to beating you up all thru out the house." he said with a laugh.

"Um… no sir." she said.

"So… who is older… between you two?" asked Sarah.

"I am." said Caleb.

"Yeah… By two stinkin minutes." Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Twins?" Sarah asked.

"Yep… Cal is never going to let it go that he is two minutes older than me." said Haley.

"Well… Haley… I am older and I am wiser." said Caleb.

"Well, you're half right." said Haley with a smirk.

Sarah was just laughing at them, when Caleb pulled into Nicky's parking lot.

They got out and walked in. Sarah spotted Kate at their usual table with Chase.

Caleb and Sarah sat down and Caleb said "What's up Kate… Chase."

"Hey guys." said Kate with a groan as soon as she seen Haley sit down seconds later.

"Hello… And what is your name? I don't think we've been properly introduced." said Chase looking at Haley.

She shook his hand and said "I'm Haley."

"Chase."

"Nice to meet you." Haley said.

"Like wise." Chase said with a grin.

Kate on the other hand was getting a little upset that Chase was kind of flirting with Haley and sitting next to her.

Ten minutes later, Pogue walked in and went straight to the table. "What's up guys."

"What's up?" asked Caleb.

Pogue's eyes darted to Haley and Chase and he said "I had to get my bike fixed… Can I talk to you Haley?"

"Um… sure." she said getting up.

He took her over to the bar and said "What are you doing? Sitting by Chase?"

"Whoa… calm down. There wasn't any available seats geez. It's okay Pogue… Calm down." she said touching the side of his face.

"It's just that… never mind… go ahead and sit back down. I'll get you something to eat." he said.

"Um… okay." she said walking away back to the table.

As soon as she sat down, Caleb asked "What was that about?"

"Nothing Cal… drop it." she said.

"Fine… want to play foosball Chase?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah." Chase said getting up

Ten minutes later, Pogue came back with Haley's food, he put it down, then walked over to the foosball table and said " Reid and Tyler are here."

"Where?" asked Caleb.

"At the pool tables… Playing Aaron and the boys." said Pogue.

"Great… that's trouble." said Caleb.

Haley was eating her french fries and thinking about the events that went on today.

Sarah looked over at her and said "Are you okay, Haley?"

She looked up and said "Yeah… I'll be fine."

Sarah pulled a quarter out of her purse, grabbed Haley's hand, and said "Let's dance."

Haley and Sarah went over to the jukebox looking for a song to dance to. Sarah popped in the quarter and pressed buttons:G4. Sarah picked out "I Love Rock and Roll - By Joan Jett"

Haley and Sarah danced their way to the foosball table grabbing Caleb's and Pogue's hands to the dance floor. In Haley's mind she was just going to let loose and at least try to have a good time.

It didn't take that long for Haley to laugh and smile again. A few minutes into the song they heard glass breaking. They looked over and saw Reid and Tyler getting shoved outside.

"Its Reid and Tyler… Sarah stay here. You too Haley." ordered Caleb, while him and Pogue went outside.

"Pfft… please. I'll be back." Haley said to Sarah.

Haley went outside and saw the boys arguing with Aaron and his friends. She got closer and stood next to Tyler.

Then the owner of the bar: Nicky came out with a bat and said "Take it somewhere else ladies… Now!

"Whatever you say Nicky." Then pushed thru Caleb. He saw Haley and said "Do you want to come home with me? I'll make it worth your while."

She scoffed and said "Drop dead Abbott."

Caleb was going to lunge at him but Haley held him back. Caleb gave her that disapproving look for coming outside when he told her not to. She just rolled her eyes.

Then Caleb turned his attention to Reid and said "What were you thinking?"

"We were just playing them." said Reid.

"Yeah, Caleb… they were suckers for it." said Tyler.

Reid walked up to Caleb and said "Why don't you quit being such a pussy."

Caleb put his hand on shoulder and said "I'm not finished with you yet."

Then Reid's eyes turned black as night and he grabbed Caleb's wrist.

"Reid… stop." Caleb said trying to breathe.

Caleb made his eyes go black and sent Reid flying to the other side of the wall.

Haley was in shock that they would even Use on each other. She wanted to do something but Tyler held her back.

"What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive you moron. You've seen what it could do if you abuse it. You want that… that's your business. But if you use in the open like you did tonight you risk exposing us all… and that I won't let happen." said Caleb.

"What?! You're addicted? You got to be kidding me Reid." said Haley in shock.

"Shut the fuck up… it's none of your business." yelled Reid as he was levitating a barrel and Haley looked down at the ground.

"My power is greater than yours." said Caleb.

"Not until you ascend." said Reid.

"Alright… go for it tough guy." said Caleb waving up his arms.

Reid sent the barrel towards Caleb only having Caleb deflect it and sent a burst of power sending Reid into the empty beer bottles and crates behind him.

Caleb went after him but Pogue stopped him and said "Stop it… this is crazy."

"It's for his own good. Keep Using like you did tonight, like you did last night. When you ascend you'll be as good as dead." yelled Caleb.

Tyler ran over there to help Reid, while Haley stood there trying so hard not to cry. But it was no use, she had black tear stains on her cheeks again.

"So I fixed Sarah's car big deal!" yelled Reid.

"Don't play me Reid… I am talking later and you know it." said Caleb trying to get out of Pogue's grasp.

"The hell I do!" Reid got in Caleb's face. "I didn't Use… later."

As Reid was trying to walk away, Haley stepped in front of him with tears falling and said "You're addicted?"

"Get out of my way Haley!" yelled Reid.

"Are you trying to become like my father? So Jake can grow up without his?!" she yelled.

"Can we talk about this later… I don't want to talk about it now!" he yelled back.

"No… we are talking about it now!" she yelled in his face.

Then all of a sudden Reid grabbed her arms, shoved her hard into a brick wall, and screamed "Leave me the fuck alone!"

Then Reid walked back into Nicky's. The guys stood there in shock as Haley fell to the ground, Pogue was the only one to help her up.

"Um… Hale" said Tyler.

"I'm fine… I'm fine." she said trying not to show how much she was really hurt.

"I'll take you home Haley." said Caleb.

"No… I will." said Pogue.

"Um… I will see you guys tomorrow at school. Cal, if you see Jake, tell him I'll visit him tomorrow." she said not looking at him or Tyler.

Her and Pogue got on his bike then left to the apartment. When they got to her door, she didn't even look at Pogue. She kept her head down.

"Do you want me to come in?" asked Pogue.

"No… I want to be alone. I'll see you tomorrow." she said.

As Pogue gave her a hug, he heard her say "Ow…"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… I just got shoved into a brick wall… but hey… I am fine." trying to joke.

"I'm serious… how hard did he push you?" he said with concern.

"I don't know…" she said opening her door.

Pogue quickly turned on the light then lifted up the back of Haley's shirt and saw a huge bruise forming.

"It's my fault… I shouldn't have gotten in his way." she said.

"He shouldn't have shoved you Haley… he could of just walked away." said Pogue.

"Well… He was fighting with Cal… and I got caught in the line of fire. Pogue I am fine. I will see you tomorrow." she said.

Pogue could tell there was hurt in her voice and she still wouldn't even look at him.

"If anything happens… call me." he said.

"I will… goodnight." she said.

"Goodnight Linny." he said walking out the door.

Once Pogue left, Haley started the water works. She cried because of Reid, she cried in pain. She kept replaying it in her mind of Reid shoving her. She could remember as he grabbed her arms, his eyes turned black and he Used to slam her hard in the wall.

She knows she could have said something to the guys then, but she didn't want them to think she was weak and helpless. And she knows come tomorrow, she will be in lots of pain.

When she put on her pajamas very carefully and she went into one of her boxes that stored old pictures of her and Reid. She looked at them and just cried. She cried til she finally fell asleep, four hours later.


	7. School

**Chapter Six**

Haley's alarm went off at six thirty. She groaned and just laid there for a few more minutes. After ten minutes she finally decided to get up. Still in pain she managed to maneuver getting off her bed.

She went into her bathroom and saw the biggest and darkest bruise she has ever seen. It was a mixture of black, blue, and purple with a few scratches. She carefully took a shower, then put on some clothes.

She grabbed everything she needed and left to the Provost's office. He gave her the uniforms, class schedule, locker number with the key, and all the other information she would need. Haley went into one of the bathrooms to carefully change into her Spencer uniform. After wards she went to her locker and put her clothes in there and went to her first class.

Haley was fifteen minutes early, but she didn't care. She sat there looking over her schedule. When it was time for school to start, she could sense the boys coming in. She didn't even look up.

"Haley are you okay?" asked Caleb running up to her.

"Yeah… Cal, I am fine." she said with a weak smile.

"I'll kick Reid's ass if you want me to… he didn't have to shove you like that and I should have done something after it happened." said Caleb.

"No…" she looked up at the guys crowding around her desk. "Leave Reid alone. I am fine."

"You sure Linny?" asked Pogue.

"Yeah… Cal, did you see Jake?"

Caleb nodded and said "Yeah… he is very happy hanging out with his grandma and he says 'Hi' too."

Caleb and Pogue walked to their seats and Haley smiled and said "Okay."

Tyler sat down next to her and said "This is going to be my seat. So Haley… you are stuck with me."

She rested her head on his shoulder and said "Oh goody."

A few minutes later Reid walked in. Haley knew it, she didn't even look at him. He walked towards her. Opened his mouth to say something, but didn't and went to his seat.

Haley let a few tear drops fall off her cheek. Tyler felt a little wet spot on his shoulder. He looked at Haley and wiped her tears away.

Tyler put his arm around her. When he did she flinched in pain. Tyler looked back at Reid looked at Haley and said "Let me see your back."

"Ty… I am fine." she said.

"Let me see it now." he demanded.

She leaned forward while, Tyler lifted up her clothes and exposed her back.

His eyes widened and he yelled "What the fuck Reid!!"

Reid's, Caleb's. and Pogue's eyes all looked at Tyler yelling then they looked at Haley's back and saw the huge bruise.

"I am going to kill you Reid!" said Caleb as he was trying to get out of his seat but Pogue was holding him back.

"Not here… Class is starting soon." said Pogue.

Once Reid saw what he did to her back, he started to feel really bad. He was getting up to tell her he was sorry, but Tyler got in the way and said "Stay away from her."

"Haley can I please talk to you?" asked Reid.

All she did was shake her head. She grabbed her stuff and ran out the room not caring that she was feeling the pain.

"Reid we are talking about this later! And stay the hell away from her!" ordered Caleb.

"I was pissed off… Okay... I feel like shit." Reid said as he was running out after Haley.

When Reid ran out, all the students and professor was pouring in. So the guys had to stay.

Haley got into her car and took off to her apartment. She said into Tyler's head _"Tell the teachers I am really sick or something."_

Tyler said in her head _"Okay… be careful."_

When she got to her apartment, she threw her stuff on the couch, and ran in her room. Running into her room she bumped into something hard.

She looked at what it was and said "Stay the fuck away from me Reid!"

"Look I am sorry… Okay. I didn't mean to slam you that hard. I was pissed off and I took it out on you." he said.

"You Used to slam me as hard as you could." she said.

"I am sorry… you have to believe me… you know I would never hurt you like this. I was just pissed." he pleaded.

"That is no excuse Reid. I use to be able to give you the benefit of the doubt and trust you with my life. First you break my heart… and now you almost could have broke my back. I can't trust you with anything." she said.

"I said I was sorry… You can trust me." he said.

"No I can't Reid. It was a mistake to come back. I don't even think I can trust you around Jake." she said.

"Don't say that… It wasn't a mistake." he said trying to give her a hug.

"Don't touch me!" she was crying and trying to back away from him, but got backed into a corner.

He slowly walked up to her and tried to give her a hug. She was hitting him in his chest, screaming "You cheated on me! You didn't love me! I hate you Reid! I fuckin hate you!"

After five minutes, Haley finally gave up from the hitting and let Reid hold her. Both of them were crying. He hugged her, but not as tight as he wanted to but he wouldn't let go. Both of them slid down the wall, he was still holding her while she cried in his arms.

Reid wanted to take away her pain, so he Used a lot of power to take away her bruise and the pain that she felt from it. He lifted up the back of her shirt it was gone. Her back was completely flawless.

Both of them sat there for a while, then Reid whispered "Please don't leave me again."

She got up, winced at him then sat down on her bed. He got up and sat down next to her.

"Leave." she said.

"But Haley--" he started.

"Leave… we will talk about this later. I want to be alone. So leave." she said cutting him off.

"Okay… I will go." he said kissing her on the forehead.

Then he left out of the apartment. She crashed down on her bed crying some more.

Two hours later after she calmed down and collected herself, she went back to school. She parked her car, got out then went to her Biology class she was supposed to be into.

She Used and made a fake note and walked into the classroom. As she walked in all eyes were on her as well as Reid's and Pogue's.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence Miss Danvers. Feeling any better?" asked the Professor.

"Much better… thank you." she said with a smile.

"Okay… go sit down by Mr. Parry… you are his lab partner." said the Professor.

"_déjà vu." _she thought and said "Okay."

She sat next to Pogue and he said "Are you okay?"

"I am fine Pogue… Okay? I promise." she said.

Reid didn't even look at her or at Pogue, because he was thinking the same thing she was. The whole lab partner debacle from years ago that made him screw things up between him and Haley.

"How is your back?" asked Pogue.

"It's fine… now." she said looking over at Reid.

Haley seemed to get thru the day smoothly. When it was over, she went to her locker to get her clothes and uniforms. Then she went over to her mom's to see Jake.

She walked inside and yelled "Momma!"

"We're in the kitchen!" yelled Evelyn.

She walked in and saw her and Jake eating.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Mommy!" said Jake excited.

"Hey… Jake. Are you being a good boy?" she asked.

"I told you Mommy… I am a perfect angel." said Jake with his Daddy's signature smirk.

She shook her head and said "Well… that's good… so you want to stay here with Grandma while I go to school?"

"Yes Mommy… Me and Grammy has fun." he said.

"Okay then, next weekend… I am going to move everything of ours over here." she said.

"Yes!!" said Jake all excited.

"How are you doing Haley?" asked Evelyn.

"I'm fine Momma." she said looking away.

"Something is wrong… I can tell." said Evelyn concerned.

"Well… Lets just say I will be fine. I promise." she said as she went over to give Jake a kiss and a hug. "I'm going to go. Homework."

"Bye Mommy." said Jake.

"Bye Dear." said Evelyn.

"Bye Momma… bye Jake. See you tomorrow." she said as she was walking out.

Haley walked out to her car as Caleb pulled up. He quickly got out and walked up to her.

"Haley … are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Not now Cal… But yes I am fine. I wish everyone would stop asking me if I am fine." she said a little irritated.

"I'm just worried about you sis." said Caleb.

"I know. But believe me when I say… I am okay. My bruise is gone and I feel just peachy." she said.

"What do you mean it's gone?" he asked.

"Well… let's just say Reid put it there and then he took it away." she said getting in her car.

"Haley… he Used to get rid of it?" he groaned.

"Yes… Just don't get mad at him… just leave him alone about it. It's in the past let it go… I am fine. Okay?" she said.

"Fine… I'll see you later… Nicky's?" he asked.

"Sure… bye Cal." she said as she drove off back to her apartment to do some homework.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am trying to decide which way I want Haley to go. Will she get back together with the father of her child or will she follow her heart to her childhood crush? Or should I bring in someone new?Let me know what you think!**


	8. Rescue

**Chapter Seven**

Haley decided to go throw on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and white vans then go to Nicky's around eight. She saw Tyler's hummer and Caleb's Mustang, so she parked her car in between them and walked in.

She scoped out the place from the door, then when she spotted her brother, she went over to him. She walked over there as fast as she could, she had something to tell him and the boys. He was sitting at their usual table with: Sarah, Kate, Pogue, Tyler, Reid, and Chase.

As she walked up, Caleb said "Hey sis… you made it."

"Yeah… Can I talk to you for a second… all of you…" she said looking at Tyler, Reid, and Pogue.

They got up and followed her outside, by their cars.

"Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" she said leaning on Tyler's hummer.

"What do you mean? We left Reid alone like you said." said Caleb.

"What?" asked Reid.

"Not that… what the hell keeps popping up in my bedroom, scaring the shit out of me then disappearing?" she explained.

"You saw it again?" asked Pogue.

"It was a darkling. The night you saw it, it came to my room too." said Caleb.

"Who would send me a darkling and for what?" she said.

"I don't know but we will find out." said Caleb.

"You shouldn't be alone by yourself." said Pogue.

"I am fine. I can take care of myself. But I am just glad Jake is safe at Mom's." she said.

"One of us can stay with you at night." said Caleb.

"Fine… except you." she said pointing to Reid.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I said so." she said.

"I thought we got past this…" he said.

"Reid… I have not forgave you for all the things you have done to me. What you think because you can take my bruise away, all is better? Um… no. It will be a long time before I forgive you. But if the guys are busy and there is nobody else then I guess I would have no choice… right?" she said.

Reid said in Tyler's, Caleb's and Pogue's mind _"Let me stay with her tonight."_

All three of them looked at Reid with that "Yeah right" look, then shook their heads.

"We'll figure this out." Caleb said giving Haley a hug.

She nodded and said "Let's go back inside… I am hungry."

They walked back inside to their table. She sat down Pogue sat next to her and whispered in her ear, "I'll stay with you tonight."

She nodded and smiled while Reid was looking at them two shaking his head and getting pissed off, so he got up and left. Tyler just shook his head.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Pogue.

"Yeah… can you get me a cheeseburger, fries, and a Pepsi… Please?" she asked.

"Coming right up." Pogue said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as Pogue left the table, Sarah said "So Haley… you and Pogue huh?"

Haley blushed a little and said "Um… well."

"I think you two should hook up." said Sarah.

Then Kate got up, and said "I'm going to go Sarah… Um... I will see you later."

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not feeling good." Kate said as she glared at Haley.

As Kate was walking away, Chase said "Wait I'll give you a ride back to the dorms!" He got up from the table. "See you all tomorrow."

Chase gave Haley a devilish smirk before he walked out, making her feel uncomfortable, but she didn't let anyone notice.

Pogue came back with Haley's food and said "Where did everyone go?"

"Um… they just left." said Sarah as he sat back in his seat next to Haley.

"Let's talk about the big birthday bash." said Tyler.

"Why should we have a big one?" asked Caleb.

"Because Caleb… not only is it yours and Haley's birthday we are going to be celebrating, but we are having a big bash for her coming home as well." Tyler explained with a 'duh' look on his face.

"Ty… you will celebrate anything just to have alcohol... you been hanging around Reid too much." Haley smiled.

"Yeah... Sometimes." he said with a laugh.

"So… where is this birthday bash going to be?" asked Sarah.

"We could have it at Reid's place or mine… since Jake is at the Danvers Manor." Tyler suggested.

"Yeah… I don't want Jake to be around a bunch of drunken fools." said Haley.

"When can I meet Jake, Haley?" asked Sarah.

"Um… how bout tomorrow after school. I'm going over to my mom's anyway." said Haley.

"Okay… cool… I can't wait to meet him." said Sarah. "Where's his father?"

Haley didn't want to say Reid was the father yet, til she saw what Jake looked like on her own.

"Um… he's around." Haley said stretching the truth.

"Do you still talk to him?" asked Sarah.

"Unfortunately… I do." said Haley, while the guys sat there trying not to laugh.

"Do you and his father get along?" said Sarah as she sipped her soda.

"Um…not really… Sometimes I just want to choke him. But, Jake does need his father in his life regardless how I feel about him." said Haley.

"How come you and his father aren't together if you don't mind me asking?" asked Sarah.

"Well… I was about eight weeks pregnant and me and him got in a little fight. I went to go see him and I caught him cheating on me… so I left to California." she said choosing her words carefully.

"Oh… I am sorry to hear that… What a jackass." said Sarah.

"Yep… he sure is." said Haley looking down playing with a ketchup packet.

"So… how bout we get out of here?" said Tyler changing the subject.

"Yeah… we should go." said Caleb.

They got up from the table and walked out to their cars. As they were walking Haley forgot her phone at the table.

"I'll be right back… I forgot my cell phone." she yelled running back in.

She walked in, walked over to the table, and grabbed her phone. She turned around to leave but bumped into someone.

"Get out of my way Aaron." she said.

"You know if you wanted me that bad… you could of just told me." Aaron said with a smirk.

"Get the fuck out of my way and leave me alone." she demanded.

He grabbed her arm and said "I don't think so… this is a perfect opportunity. You don't have all your body guards with you."

Aaron was trying to give her a kiss when she punched him in the face as hard as she could with her other hand.

"You bitch… you will regret that." Aaron said holding his cheek.

As he reached back to hit her, his fist stopped in mid air, he got punched in the face again, and fell to the ground.

"Reid?" said Haley in shock him coming to her rescue.

"I suggest you leave her alone… or I will beat the living shit out of you Abbott." said Reid as Aaron tried to stand up.

"You got lucky this time… next time you wont be." Aaron said walking away.

Reid turned around to face Haley and said "Are you alright?"

"I thought you left?" she asked.

"So did I… did he hurt you?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes and saw his sadness and concern for her. "Um… yeah Reid. I'm fine. All he did was grab my arm, but I am okay."

"Okay good… let's go." he said.

Haley and Reid walked out of Nicky's to the parking lot.

"I thought you left?" asked Tyler.

"I did… then I came back. Just in time though." said Reid.

"Just in time for what?" asked Caleb.

"Abbott was going to hit her." said Reid.

"He did what?!" said Pogue in a pissed off tone.

"He didn't hit her, he almost did. I stopped him, then I punched him and told him to leave her alone." explained Reid.

The guys were shocked as well as Haley was because with everything going on between them two, they didn't think he'd care enough to save her.

"Well… I punched him first." said Haley with a smile.

"Why did you punch him first Haley?" asked Caleb.

"He was talking shit, trying to kiss me, and he grabbed my arm." she said.

"I will straighten him out tomorrow… see you guys." said Caleb getting in his car along with Sarah.

"Bye Cal… bye Sarah." said Haley waving.

Caleb and Sarah waved out the window and Caleb took off.

"Are you really okay Hale?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah… Ty… if I wasn't I would let you know." she said looking down.

"No… you wouldn't." said Reid all serious.

Haley just rolled her eyes and said "Let's go Pogue. See you later guys."

Her and Pogue got in her car and drove off to the apartments.

Haley and Pogue were laying in her bed talking for a little bit before they went to sleep.

"I should of went back in Nicky's with you." said Pogue.

"Pogue… it's okay. Reid was there to stop him." she said.

"Luckily… if Aaron would of hit you… I would have killed him." he said.

"I know… so would have Cal and Ty… and I guess Reid would have too." she said.

"I don't get it… first he hurts you then he punches out Aaron for messing with you." he said.

"Well… him shoving me was a mistake. He feels terrible about it. But he's not going to let anyone else hurt me." she said trying to defend Reid.

"I have to say… I am shocked." he said.

"So was I." she said with a sigh.

"Well… good night Linny." said Pogue kissing her on her shoulder and securely wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled and said "Good night Pogue.

Then Haley and Pogue fell asleep.


	9. Hospital

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning, Haley's alarm clock went off at six thirty. She groaned and threw it across the room waking up Pogue.

"Hey, what did the alarm do to you?" Pogue said sitting up.

"It woke me up." she said yawning.

"Well, we do have to go to school you know. If your alarm didn't do it's job… then you'd be sleeping in all day." said Pogue.

"What's wrong with that? I enjoy my sleep thank you." she said.

"Maybe on the weekend… or in the summer." he said.

"Yeah… right. I don't get any sleep anymore, not with a three year old that wakes up at eight in the morning… every effin morning." she said covering herself with the blanket.

"Oh, Come on, get up." he said pulling her out of bed.

"But… but." she said pouting.

"No butt's. I'll go get ready and you do the same." he said.

"Alright… fine." she said.

"Okay… when I come back you better not be asleep in your bed." he said.

"Yeah yeah." she said.

Then Pogue went over to his place to get ready for school while Haley did as well.

Pogue came back into her apartment, he said "Linny let's--" He stopped talking when he saw her laying in her bed asleep but completely dressed and looked like she was ready to go.

He had to laugh and take pictures with his phone of her looking so cute but yet exhausted. He sat down next to her, watching her peacefully sleep, and just smiling at her.

He moved the hair our of her face and said "Linny… wake up. Time to go to school." he said.

"Five more minutes." she mumbled.

Pogue decided the best way to wake her up. He planted his lips on hers kissing her. Once she started kissing him back she didn't stop. After about five minutes of the heated make out session they stopped trying to catch their breath.

"Um, we should go to school… Now." she said.

"Yeah, we should. Lets go." he said.

She grabbed her stuff, then her and Pogue left to school. She went in her car and Pogue took his motorcycle following behind her.

Haley parked her car next to Tyler's hummer as did Pogue. She got her backpack and purse then got out of the car and both of them walked in the school.

As they walked to their lockers, they met up with Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Sarah.

"Hey guys." said Sarah.

"Hey." said Haley getting a book out of her locker.

"Don't worry Hale… we're on Aaron watch. So he don't mess with you." said Tyler.

"I am not scared of him. I think if I had to… I could take him myself." she said slamming the locker.

"Probably, but we still got your back." said Caleb.

"Besides, you have at least one of us in your classes." said Tyler.

"Well… good then." said Haley walking away to the bathroom.

"Sarah… could you go in there with her?" asked Caleb.

"Sure."

Sarah walked in the bathroom and washed her hands. Haley came out of the stall, saw her, and said "Cal sent you in here?"

Sarah nodded and said "Yeah."

"Wonderful." she said washing her hands. "Shall we?"

Then her and Sarah walked out and walked back over to the lockers by the guys.

"Ready to go to class, Miss Danvers?" Tyler asked extending out his arm.

"Why yes, Mr. Simms." she said hooking her arm with his and walked into class.

They sat down in their seats while Caleb, Pogue, and Reid went to their seats.

A half and hour into class, Haley kept getting these bad feelings like something was wrong. It made her feel sick to her stomach.

Then a student came in the classroom with a note and gave it to the Professor. He read the note and said "Miss Danvers, Mr. Danvers, Mr. Garwin, and Mr. Simms? You are wanted in the Provost's office, it's an emergency."

"Oh no…Jake." she whispered to herself. Then all four of them left the classroom to the office.

She walked in first with the guys following behind her.

"You wanted to see us?" she asked.

"Yes… there has been an accident. They didn't say what happened but, your mother requested all of you to go to the hospital as soon as possible." said Provost Higgins.

"Okay… thank you." she said as she walked out.

"What hospital?" asked Caleb.

"Ipswich General." said Provost Higgins.

"Thank you." said Caleb.

Then the guys walked out and caught up to Haley getting in her car.

"Wait wait… how bout we all go in my car." suggested Tyler.

She nodded then got into his car in between Caleb and Pogue, while Tyler drove and Reid was in the passenger seat.

Tyler drove as fast as he could getting there in twenty minutes. They walked inside the emergency room and saw Evelyn sitting in a chair.

Haley ran up to her and said "Momma, what happened?"

Evelyn tears were streaming down her face saying "We got into a car accident and Jake got hurt."

Once Evelyn said that, Haley's tears were like a waterfall. The guys walked up to them seeing both of them crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Caleb.

"Jake is hurt. They got into a car accident." said Haley with tears in her eyes.

The guys jaws dropped to the floor in shock.

"Me and Jake were going to the store, when I saw a person in the road. I swerved so I wouldn't hit him and all I remember seeing is black eyes." Evelyn whispered, but loud enough for the guys and Haley to hear.

"Are you sure Mom?" asked Caleb.

"Yes. I am sure."

"Where is Jake now Momma?" Haley asked.

"They have him in surgery … I am so sorry Haley. I am so sorry."

Haley hugged her and said "Momma… its not your fault okay… He will pull thru this."

Caleb took over to hug Evelyn, while Pogue was hugging Haley. Reid and Tyler sat down on the chairs. All they could do was wait.

Two hours later a doctor came out into the waiting room and said "Family for Jacob Danvers?"

"Yes… we're his family, all of us." Haley said standing up.

"Okay… Hi, I am Dr. Ryan. I was working on little Jacob. I must say, he's quite the trooper. His surgery went good but, he has sustained cuts, scrapes, and he has a cast on his right arm. But other than that he's going to be just fine."

"When can I take him home?" asked Haley.

"You can take him home tomorrow. You can also go see him now if you want. They took him up to the children's ward on level 8." said Dr. Ryan.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." said Haley giving the doctor a hug then rushing to the elevator.

"Your welcome Miss." Dr. Ryan said.

Haley held the elevator open for the rest of them. Once they got in Haley pressed button #8 and said "Momma, he's going to be okay."

"I hope so Honey." said Evelyn.

They reached level eight and walked to the nurses station. Haley said "Excuse me, Dr. Ryan sent us up. My son Jacob Danvers is in here."

The lady looked at Haley and all the people she had with her and said "Are all of you family, Miss?"

"Yes, we're family." said Haley.

"Okay… he's in room four right around this corner." instructed the nurse pointing them in the right direction.

As they walked in the room, they saw Jake hooked up to a few machines. Haley started to cry more, she didn't want to have to see her little boy going thru this.

Reid grabbed her and held her while she cried into his chest.

"Haley we'll be back in a minute. You two should be alone with him first." said Caleb.

"Thanks man." said Reid as they walked out of the room.

"Reid, our little boy got hurt… who could do that to him?" she said.

"I don't know, we will find out who did this." he said.

"Someone hurt my baby! I knew I shouldn't have came back." she cried.

Reid pulled her away from him so he could look her in the eyes and said "Haley… Don't say that. Jake is going to be fine. I promise you, I will find out who did this and make them pay. Okay? Do you trust me?"

She wiped her tears, looked up at him, and said "Yes, Reid… I trust you."

He gave her a kiss on her forehead and just held her. Ten minutes later, Reid sat down on the chair next to Jake's hospital bed pulling Haley on his lap.

She was so upset about Jake, she didn't want to let go of Reid. She rested her head in the crook of his neck while Reid was tickling her arms, like he use to.

"Mommy?"

Reid and Haley looked over at Jake. "Mommy's here." she said hugging him.

"So is Daddy." said Reid getting on the other side of his bed.

"Are you feeling okay Bud?" she asked.

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, we'll have Uncle Caleb get you something. What would you like?" she asked.

"A Happy Meal and chocolate milk." Jake said with a smile.

"If that is what you want… let me get your uncles and Grammy." she said as she walked out of the room.

"Daddy?"

Reid looked up and said "Yes?"

"Where am I?" Jake asked.

Reid held his hand and said "You're in the hospital. You and your grandma got in an accident so they had to bring you here to make you better."

"What is on my arm?" he asked lifting up his arm wrapped in the blue cast.

"Well… in order to make you better the doctor had to put a cast on your arm so it could heal." He explained.

"When can it come off?"

"Probably in six weeks or so." said Reid.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Jake said with a smile.

Hearing his son say those words to him, warmed his heart in ways he never knew existed. "I love you too Jake."

Then everyone else came back in the room relieved that Jake was awake and okay.

"Are you doing okay little buddy? Ask Caleb.

"Yeah. Uncle Cal, could you get me a Happy Meal and a chocolate milk?"

Caleb gave him a hug and said "Sure buddy, you can have anything you want."

"Thank you." Jake said with a smirk just like his daddy.


	10. Confessions

**Chapter Nine**

The next day, Jake was released at noon thirty. Haley and Reid stayed over night so Jake didn't have to be alone. Tyler came and picked them up and took them to her mom's so that they could meet with Pogue and Caleb.

Jake fell asleep on the way. Reid carefully took him out of the hummer and took him up to his room to rest. Then he, Tyler, and Haley went up into the attic to talk.

"We need to figure out what is going on guys." Caleb started. "What exactly did mom see Haley?"

"She told me she saw a person in the road with black eyes."

"That's it?" asked Pogue.

"That's all she could remember before she connected with a tree."

"We need mom to stay here and not go anywhere with Jake, he is safe here." said Caleb.

"Why is this even happening to him? He's just a little boy." she said trying to hold back her tears.

Pogue put his arm around her shoulder and said " It's going to be okay, Linny."

"It better be… or I taking Jake and I am leaving."

"How do you know, who ever caused this follows you where ever you go? You should stay here and let us take care of this." said Caleb in his bossy tone.

"I don't want Jake getting hurt again." she said.

"None of us do… Haley, you should just listen to Caleb for once." said Reid.

"Excuse me? You've never listened to Caleb a day in your life and now you are telling me to?" she said trying to get up, but Pogue was holding her down.

"Linny… calm down. Please?" he whispered in her ear, making her get goose bumps. She just nodded her head and rested her head on his chest.

"We do have to go to school… so we will. But I think we all should stay together. There is enough rooms for us to be here so we can all figure this out. I am going to get Sarah, Kate, and Chase over here as well." said Caleb.

"Why Chase? More importantly… why Kate?" questioned Haley.

"They are our friends… I'm just looking out for them just in case."

"Hmm… well, I don't trust either of them, especially Chase. There is just something about that boy that doesn't mesh well."

"You are only saying that about Kate because I told you she has a crush on Pogue." said Caleb rolling his eyes.

"So what's your point?" she said as Reid glared at her.

"So what if she has a crush on him. She's my friend and I want her to be safe." said Caleb.

"Is Miss Haley getting jealous?" asked Reid.

"You're one to talk." she said looking at Reid. "And no I am not jealous."

Pogue said in her head _"You are jealous, I can feel you tense up." _

She told him _"Okay, maybe a little. I don't want her near you so she can try to flirt with you then I'll have to kick her ass."_

All of a sudden Pogue busted up laughing, making the guys look at him funny.

"What's so funny Pogue?" asked Caleb.

"Nothing man… it's nothing." he said with a big grin.

Haley just looked down and shook her head then said "Well then, keep both of them away from me."

"Fine." said Caleb "But, what is it about Chase that you don't trust him?"

"I don't know… there is just something off, just something don't feel right with that guy."

"It's probably because you haven't got to know him." Said Caleb trying to defend him.

"What the fuck ever Cal… just keep him away from me." she said getting up walking over to look out the little window. "So you are bringing complete strangers here around Jake?"

"They are not strangers Haley." shouted Caleb.

"Yeah, but to Jake they are. Sarah is okay being around him I like her, but I don't trust Chase and Kate has a big mouth." she looked over at Reid. "Do you want your reputation going down the drain once everyone finds out you have a child?"

Reid glared at her and Caleb said "Haley would you relax? Kate won't say anything to anybody about Jake."

"Pfft… yeah right…and I'm Elvis… now if you will excuse me fellas, I am going to go take a nap with my son. Pogue, will you come take a nap with me?" she said looking at Pogue.

"Um… yeah. I'll be right there."

"Okay… bye." she said walking out.

"Okay, what the hell is going on with you two?" Reid said glaring at Pogue.

"It looks like you are that one that is jealous Reid." said Tyler who finally spoke for the first time since they have been up there.

"Shut up Ty… well is there anything going on Pogue?"

"Look, Haley feels safe while I am with her okay… Hold on, wait what do you care anyway Reid?" Pogue stood up. "You broke her heart, made her leave, then she comes back and you hurt her again."

"That was a mistake and she knows that." Reid said getting into Pogue's face.

"Right... but Reid you do not deserve her."

"Neither do you Pogue… why don't you get with Kate and be with her?"

"Because I don't want Kate… you can have her."

Pogue and Reid were nose to nose glaring at each other intently.

"Guys guys… Stop!" said Tyler trying to pull Reid back.

"Why are you two acting like this?!" shouted Caleb pulling Pogue back.

"Because I love Haley!!" Pogue and Reid shouted at the same time.

Reid got out of Tyler's grasp to punch Pogue in the face. Pogue fell to the ground, but before he could go after Reid, Caleb pushed him to the other side of the room getting in his way.

"Both of you calm the fuck down and stop fighting, we are brothers and we have other things to worry about." shouted Caleb.

"He's right… you two separate." said Tyler.

"And both of you stay away from Haley for now." demanded Caleb. "Tyler you go in there with her."

"I was going to."

"Whatever… Ty, give me your keys. I am leaving." said Reid.

"Reid we have to stay together." said Caleb.

Tyler gave him the keys to his hummer and Reid said "Not now, Caleb."

Then Reid walked out of the attic and took off.

"Care to explain yourself Pogue?" Caleb said looking at him with a pissed off look on his face.

"No." Pogue said shrugging his shoulders. "I'll be in my room. You do whatever it is you do. I am taking a nap as well."

Pogue left the attic leaving Tyler confused and Caleb pissed off.

"Interesting." said Tyler.

"Okay… Ty, could you keep the both of them away from Haley… well when Reid gets back, if he even comes back. I am going to pick up Sarah, Kate, and Chase and bring them here." said Caleb running his fingers thru his hair.

"Okay." he said as he walked out followed by Caleb.

Tyler went into Jake's room while Caleb took off to the dorms.

"Took you long enough." Haley looked up at who walked in. "Tyler? Where is Pogue?"

"Well." he sat down on her bed. "Him and Reid got into little fight."

"Why?" she asked looking confused.

"Over you."

"What?!"

"Evidently… both of them are in love with you."

"Oh boy… see Ty, I shouldn't have came back. I should have kept my ass in Cali."

Tyler laid down snuggling next to her and said "I am glad you came back. Do you know how much I missed my best friend?"

"A lot?"

"Yes. I can tell you anything and everything and Reid is also my best friend, but while you were gone… there was just some things I couldn't tell him."

"I'm sorry Ty… it was his fault I left after all."

"But ultimately, it was your choice to go."

"Are you taking his side?"

"No no no… all I'm saying is… yes he was wrong, but you didn't have to run away and leave everyone that cared about you."

"Ty, I could not look him in the face after he did what he did to me."

"Well that is all in the past. You are not leaving me again Missy… If you try, I will strap you to a chair and keep you here." he said with a laugh.

"Ha Ha."

"So tell me… about Pogue and Reid."

"What about them?"

"Do you love them?"

"Of course I do Ty."

"That is not what I meant and you know it, how do you feel about them?"

"I honestly don't know. I feel like I am stuck in the middle. Even though all those things Reid has done to me. Yes, he is Jake's father but seeing him around Jake… it's like he's the person I fell in love with before we broke up. And then there is Pogue, he was my crush back in the day and my first kiss and I feel those butterflies every time I am with him."

"Well… it looks like you are in a bit of a pickle." he snickered.

"Well… gee thanks for your help Ty… I don't know what I would do with out you." she said sarcastically.

"Oh I know… you would be lost without me."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"You know you love me… Besides." pointing to himself. "Who couldn't love this?"

"Oh God… you've been spending way too much time with Reid. You are like his clone." she laughed.

"Just shush and take a nap." he said closing his eyes.

"Yes sir." she laughed and closed her eyes, snuggling closer to Tyler.


	11. Jake

**Chapter Ten**

Caleb reached the dorms, it was almost time for school to let out, so he waited by their door til Sarah and Kate got there.

Once they got there, Sarah looked at him concerned and said "Hey Caleb, is um... Haley okay?"

"Haley is fine… I need to talk to both of you." they walked inside the room. "Have either of you seen Chase?"

"No… he didn't show up for school today." said Kate.

"Okay… look, something weird is going on and I want both of you to be safe at my place just in case. So could the both of you pack your things?"

"I don't understand Caleb." said Kate confused.

"I will tell you, but you have to promise me that you will not say nothing to nobody."

"I won't say nothing Caleb… I promise."

Sarah started to pack her things and shake her head.

"Yesterday morning my mother and my nephew--"

"You have a nephew?!" Kate yelled cutting off Caleb.

"Yes."

"Haley had a baby… with who?"

"Right now that's irrelevant… listen, him and my mother got in a car accident. He's at home and he's doing fine. But until we figure out what is going on I would like the both of you to pack and come with me."

"Okay then Caleb if you say so, because I do trust you." Kate said getting up to pack her things into a suitcase.

"For how long Caleb?" asked Sarah.

"I don't know." he said rubbing his eyes.

"But we're still going to school right?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Okay."

It took the girls a half an hour before they were done packing, then they left to his mom's.

On the way, Kate broke the silence and said "So who is her kids father?"

"Kate… I'm not going to say."

"Why not?" asked Sarah.

"Because… once you see him, you will know. Trust me." he smirked.

"Is the father even around?" asked Kate being nosey.

"Well… yeah."

Then Caleb pulled up to the Danvers Manor and parked his car. They got out, grabbed their luggage and walked in.

"I will show you to your rooms, in the mean time just get settled in, I'll wake up everybody." said Caleb walking up the stairs.

Caleb made sure that Kate's room was the farthest away from Haley's and had Sarah stay with him in his room.

He opened the Jake's bedroom door and said "Haley! Tyler wake up!" He ran into Pogue's room and opened the door "Pogue wake up!"

Then he met Sarah and Kate in the den waiting for everyone else.

Ten minutes later; Pogue, Haley, and Tyler came downstairs into the den all looking pissed off.

"Where's Jake?"

"He's still enjoying his nap. You wake me up like that again Cal… I will throw my shoe at you." said Haley with a frown leaning her head on Tyler's shoulder.

"Grow up Haley."

"Make me, Caleb." she said sticking her tongue out at him.

Caleb saw Pogue scoot over closer to Haley and said "Pogue, what are you doing?"

"Sitting down."

"So close to Haley? What if Reid comes in and sees you?"

"Let him see, I don't care. I'll just punch him in his face just like he did to me earlier."

Haley looked at Pogue's face, seeing his bruised cheek for the first time and said "He punched you?"

"Haley I told you they were fighting." said Tyler.

"Yeah, but you didn't say that any of them got hit." turning her attention back to Pogue. "Are you alright."

He grabbed her hand from touching his face and said "Yeah I'm fine."

Kate just rolled her eyes and started fiddling with her nails.

"Mommy?" said Jake coming down the stairs.

"I'm in the den, baby."

Both Kate's and Sarah's eyes were both on the entrance way awaiting Jake's arrival. Once he walked in and both girls saw his blue eyes, blonde hair, and all his facial features they gasped.

"Oh my god." both of them said at the same time.

"Jake, come here." said Caleb.

"Yes, Uncle Caleb?" he said as he walked up to him.

"I want you to meet a few people. This is my girlfriend Sarah and this is my good friend Kate." he pointed.

"Hello." said Jake

Both of them said "Hi."

Jake looked around and said "Where's my daddy?"

"He went somewhere… but he'll be back. Okay?" said Caleb.

Jake nodded then sat down in between his mommy and Pogue and rested his head on Pogue's lap. Haley looked and smiled. Pogue smiled back at her and started running his fingers thru Jake's hair, making him fall asleep.

"So… Reid is his father?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah… he is." Haley said resting her shoulder now on Pogue.

"Wow… Haley, he looks exactly like him." said Kate.

"Yep, Jake has mostly all his facial features, Reid's smart ass attitude, and his smirk."

"What does he take after you?" said Kate trying to be nice.

"All he got from me was the cheekbones, my skin tone, and my temper."

"He is so cute." said Sarah with a warm smile.

"Thank you."

"Yeah… who knew Reid would have a cute kid." Tyler joked.

"Ha ha, very funny Ty." Haley said sticking her tongue out at him.

"So Kate… could you not say anything about Jake at school?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah… I won't say a word." looking at Haley. "You can trust me."

Haley just nodded and smiled at her.

"Hey Caleb… I thought you were bringing Chase here?" asked Tyler.

"He didn't show up for school and we haven't seen him." said Sarah.

Pogue was looking down at Jake asleep in his lap while he was still running his fingers thru his hair, he looked up at Haley and smiled.

_"If only Jake was our child."_ Pogue said into her mind.

She looked and said back to him _"What?"_

_"Sometimes I wish, Jake was ours instead of yours and Reid's."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yeah. But, I don't think you would be able to have my son. Linny… just because of that… it wouldn't keep me from being with you. I love you."_

Haley lifted her head off of Pogue's shoulder, gave him a sad look and said "Um… Excuse me."

Then Haley went upstairs to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Caleb pointing in the direction Haley went.

Pogue just looked away and Tyler said "I'll go talk to her."

Tyler went into her bedroom and said "Hale?"

"Go away Ty." she sniffled.

"What's wrong?" he laid down and put his arm around her.

"Nothing."

"You can tell me. I promise you what we say in this room… stays in this room."

"Okay."

"Now… what's wrong?"

"It's just that… Pogue was talking to me in my mind and he said that if only Jake was mine and his and that I wouldn't be able to have his son but it wouldn't stop him from being with me."

"Well… what if you could?"

"Ty… you know how the story goes, only one male gets produced to each generation."

"Right, but that changed when you… a female was born. Nothing is ever impossible Haley. I'm not getting your hopes up for the chance of having another baby… but maybe things are different for you."

"Maybe… but he also told me that he loved me."

"Well, maybe you should be with Pogue… you know Reid is my best friend in all, but he'll still end up hurting you. So, You should give Pogue a chance at least."

"I'll think about it, but you're right Ty… I'd be lost without you. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"I'm gifted like that, I guess. So who do you want to be with? Pogue or Reid?"

"Nobody… I am swearing off men. Period." she giggled.

"Yeah… good luck with that."

"I'm just kidding Ty… I am too boy crazy to do that."

"Exactly, that's what I am saying. I know you too well to know that you could never swear off any guys."

"Yeah… they are one of my weaknesses. Besides coffee, Pepsi, chocolate, shoes, hot wings, and bacon.

"Bacon?"

"Hell yeah… I love it."

"You are a strange individual… but even though you are strange, I still love you Haley Kaitlin Danvers."

"Well I love you too, Tyler Anthony Simms. You are the bestest friend in the whole wide world."

"Okay, let's go back downstairs… shall we?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Her and Tyler went back downstairs to the den, when Sarah said "Are you okay, Haley?"

"Yep… I'm good." Then she grabbed Jake out of Pogue's lap sat down on another couch holding him asleep in her arms, while Tyler sat down next to her.

"So, how old is he Haley?" asked Kate.

"He is three and a half, his birthday is in March."

"Oooh my birthday is in March." said Sarah "What day?"

"The twenty seventh."

"Mine is on the twenty fifth."

"Cool… we should have a double birthday party." said Tyler.

"What is with you and parties Ty?" asked Haley.

"What? I love parties… I am a party animal."

"Sure Ty… whatever you say." she said with a laugh.

Ten minutes later, Reid came back but he brought some food with him. He walked into the kitchen and yelled "Get in here everyone!"

Jake woke up at the sound of Reid's voice and said "Daddy!" running into the kitchen.

Everyone followed behind Jake.

"Hey buddy." picking him up. "You hungry?"

"Yes Daddy." Jake said as Reid sat him in a chair giving him a paper plate.

"What's this Reid?" asked Caleb.

"Um… it looks like pizza to me, I don't know. You could check it if you like."

"Okay, smart ass." said Caleb rolling his eyes.

Haley smacked Caleb in the arm and said "Earmuffs Cal."

"I forgot." looking at Jake. "Sorry." Caleb laughed.

"Look I am sorry about earlier" looking at Pogue. "And I figured you all might be hungry… so enjoy." he looked over and saw Sarah and Kate. "Hey what's up girls."

Kate and Sarah waved at him and Sarah said "Hey Reid."

"So have you girls met my son?" he said giving Jake a slice of pizza.

"Yes and he is so adorable." said Kate.

"Yeah… and since Jake's birthday and Sarah's birthday are really close to each other, we're throwing a double birthday party." said Tyler

"Tyler… you are so funny… you party animal." Haley said mocking Tyler.

"Okay… cool, when is his birthday?" Reid said looking at Haley.

"Alright... let me give you the facts when he was born and all of that jazz."

"Okay… everything." he said

Haley sat down with her pizza and took a deep breath as everyone sat around the island with their food.

"Me and Nate were at the store shopping for a few more things I needed for him." looking at Kate and Sarah "And Nate was my best friend in Cali."

"Okay, because I was just going to ask." said Sarah

"Well during the shopping my water broke. I didn't end up getting anything, Nate just rushed me to the hospital. Got me checked in and junk. Well, I was having really painful contractions and I was crying for the epidural. Nate ran out and got the nurse to do it when I threw a lamp thru the window."

"You threw a lamp out the window?" asked Sarah.

"Yes… I was in massive pain. Then when the doctor came back with the drugs, I felt extremely better, but from there I don't really remember, I was like in and out from the epidural, like a blur. I'm sure Nate would know. But anyway… Jacob Martin Danvers was born March twenty seventh at seven thirty in the pm. He had a full head of hair, he was nineteen inches long, and he weighed six pounds-seven ounces."

"He sure is a cutie." said Sarah.

"That's because he gets it from his daddy." said Reid with a smirk.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is Uncle Nate?"

"He's in California. Why?"

"Can I talk to him later."

"How bout tomorrow?"

"Okay Mommy."

"So was Jake was close to Nate?" asked Reid with a hint of jealousy.

"Well… Nate has been there for him since day one… what do you think?"

"I still think you should have told me you were pregnant."

"And what would you have done, Reid? You were young, dumb, and fff." Haley stopped herself before she started to cuss in front of Jake. "You know what, I am not getting into this while Jake is here."

"Fine, we will talk about it later." he said, making Haley roll her eyes.

Three hours later, Haley gave Jake a bath and put him to bed. Then she decided she didn't feel like arguing with Reid, so she went into her room and went to sleep as well thinking about Pogue.


	12. Midnight

**Chapter Eleven **

Later that night, everyone eventually went to sleep. Pogue decided to sleep in his own room, instead of Haley's.

It was around midnight when Haley woke up because she was thirsty. She walked downstairs to the kitchen, turned on the light, and gasped.

"Reid, what are you doing in the dark?"

"Thinking and eating a snack."

"In the dark?"

He nodded and said "What are you doing down here?"

"I was thirsty." she said getting a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Can we talk now?"

"Reid."

"Look, what I have to say… won't make you mad or upset. I am just tired of us fighting all the time. We need to at least be civil for Jake, even though we wont be together."

"Wait… what?" she said confused, sitting on the chair across from him.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I know we will never be together because I have hurt you too many times in the past. I wouldn't be a good boyfriend for you anyway. When you left I have changed, drastically. All I do is sleep around with these girls and never call them again. But when I thought you had kissed that guy, I panicked. I thought you were just throwing everything that we had away, so I did the worst thing I could ever do and I am very sorry."

"Reid…"

"Let me finish, when we talked and you told me nothing happened between you and him I believed you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize what kind of ass I have been."

"Reid…"

"I'm not done, let me say what I need to say."

"Okay… Sorry." she said taking a sip of her water.

"Now, I am sure we can be friends for Jake's sake. Because I would rather have you as a friend then nothing at all. And if it's Pogue that will make you happy then I will step aside and let you be with him. I want you to be happy the way you are supposed to be, before I fucked things up, and I know Pogue will do what I couldn't."

She got up from her chair and gave him a hug and said "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Reid."

"Your welcome."

She looked up at him and said "We can be friends and take care of Jake."

"Good, because since you brought him into my life, I haven't been messing around with any girls."

"That's good."

Reid gave her one last hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"Haley, don't forget that you will always have a piece of my heart."

"So will you Reid."

Then Haley left the kitchen and went to Pogue's room. She slowly opened the door then carefully shut it. She slowly walked up to his bed, and laid down next to him. He was laying on his back, so she poked him in his sensitive spot.

He jumped, woke up, and said "Linny… what are you doing in here?"

"I came in here to be with you."

"To go to sleep?"

"No silly goose. I want to be with you. Me and Reid had a talk and decided we will just be good friends and take care of Jake."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh"

"I will never hurt you… you know that right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment?" Pogue kissed her. "I love you Linny."

"I love you too Pogue."

Pogue got on top of her giving her kisses, then said "Linny… Let's do this right. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled at him, looking into his eyes, and said "Yes."

Then her and Pogue made sweet sweet lovin' and went to sleep.

The next morning, Reid woke up at seven thirty and made some coffee. As he was making it, Jake came downstairs into the kitchen. He saw Reid and said "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey buddy." he picked him up to sit on the counter next to him. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah… where is Mommy?"

"She's still asleep. How bout we make breakfast for everybody?"

"Okay, can we have pancakes and bacon?"

"You can have anything you want Jake."

Reid, with Jake's help; made pancakes, eggs, waffles, bacon, cut up fruit, sausage links, toast, and hash browns. The smell of all the food woke up everybody in the house.

Evelyn came down stairs first and said "Reid, you made all of this?"

Reid nodded and Jake said "I helped."

"It looks really good Jake. Good job."

"Thank you, Grammy."

Jake sat in his seat as everybody started pouring in the kitchen and sitting down.

"You made all of this, Reid?" asked Caleb.

"With my help Uncle Cal." said Jake.

"Well it looks delicious." he said as he sat down.

A few minutes later, Pogue and Haley came down to the kitchen last holding hands and looking extremely happy.

"Well, finally you two got up, we would have ate without you." Reid chuckled.

"Ha-ha Reid." Haley said sticking her tongue out.

"What is going on here?" asked Caleb pointing at Haley and Pogue.

"Me and Pogue decided that we're going to be together." said Haley grinning.

"And Reid is okay with it?" asked Caleb looking confused.

"It was my idea. Me and Haley talked things out and we decided to just be friends." said Reid.

"Oh… well congrats guys." said Tyler.

Then everyone started to eat breakfast. They were all happy for Haley and Pogue, except for Kate. She was sad and upset. But she didn't show her feelings, so none of them had any idea how she felt.

Later that day, everyone was in the den talking about Haley and Caleb's upcoming party. Kate came downstairs with a suitcase and said "Guys… Um, I am leaving."

"Where?" asked Caleb.

"I'm going to my mother's for a while. She called me last night before I went to bed and she's sick, so I need to go take care of her." she lied.

"One of us can take you." offered Caleb.

"No, it's okay. I called a cab. I will call you guys later. Bye."

Sarah gave her a hug and said "Bye Kate. Tell your mom to get well so you can come back to us."

"Okay. Bye." she said as she walked out of the door. She got into the cab and left for good.

Everyone looked at each other confused, then went back to their conversation.

"I think, we should order a huge cake, have lots of alcohol, and lots of food." said Tyler

"Ty… there you go again." said Haley shaking her head.

"Like I said, I am a party animal." he laughed.

"Right." she rolled her eyes. "So where are we having it?"

"We can have it at my house. My parents won't mind." offered Reid.

"Okay. We'll have it there." said Caleb.

"Good, then it is settled." said Haley.

A few minutes later, Haley's phone rang. She answered it and said "Hello?

"Hello… Hay." the person said on the other line.

Haley got up from the couch, started walking away, and said "Um… Nate. What's up?

Everyone looked at each other when Haley said the name Nate.

"Nothing much, I called to tell you that I might be coming to visit you."

"Really… Hmm."

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something. So when?"

"Not sure yet, but soon. I miss my little buddy."

"Oh… yeah. He misses you too. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." she covered the phone with her hand. "Jake… Uncle Nate wants to talk to you on the phone."

He dropped everything he was doing and ran to her. He grabbed the phone and said "Uncle Nate!"

"Hey… buddy. I told your mom I was coming to visit you."

"Cool… when?"

"It will be soon."

"Okay. Well here's Mommy."

Jake gave the phone back to Haley and she said "Okay well.. I have to go Nate. I'll talk to you later."

"Um… Okay. I will let you know when I am coming."

"Okay bye!" she hung up the phone and sat back down by Pogue, "Oh boy."

"What's wrong?" asked Pogue.

"Um… Nate is coming to visit me. But he didn't tell me when."

"Does he know about you and Pogue?" asked Caleb.

"No, we just got together last night, Cal."

"Oh… maybe he just wants to see how you and Jake are doing."

"Maybe." she nodded.

Later that night, it was around ten thirty, everyone was in bed asleep. Pogue and Haley were up talking.

"So this Nate guy, why exactly is he coming?" asked Pogue.

"Boyfriend, are you jealous?"

"No, I'm just wondering why is he coming."

"I have no clue. Maybe it's because he misses Jake. I don't know. But, I will ask him when I talk to him again. Until then you have nothing to worry about. I am all yours." she smiled.

"Good, because I wasn't going to let you go anyway,"

She laughed and said "Goodnight."

He kissed her on her shoulder blade and said "Good night, Linny."

Then her and Pogue fell asleep in each others arms.


	13. Betrayed

**Chapter Twelve**

The next morning, all of them got ready for school and left the Danvers Manor at seven thirty. Haley was in the bathroom washing her hands while the guys and Sarah were waiting at the lockers.

"Haley." someone whispered.

She looked around and saw nobody, she was the only one in there. The only thing she could feel is someone Using.

"Oh… Haley." someone whispered again, but this time it was closer.

"_Reid if you are fucking with me… knock it off." _she said in his head.

"_I'm not… I swear." _he said back to her.

"Haley." the voice was right behind her.

"_Reid!!" _she screamed in his head before everything went black.

Haley woke up in a bed, completely sore. She had no clue how she got there. She looked around and she was in a hospital bed, hooked up to some machines and her arms strapped in restraints. Then she saw Tyler on one side of her bed in a recliner and Pogue laying his head next to her, both asleep.

She reached for Pogue's head to run her fingers thru his hair and he immediately looked up and gave her a hug.

"Ow… in pain." she said.

"Oh sorry… how do you feel?"

Tyler woke up and said "You're awake… you scared us Hales."

"Um… what happened to me?"

"You don't know?"

"No… all I remember is being in the bathroom and waking up here… why the hell am I strapped in these?"

"Um… You tried to kill yourself." said Tyler looking at the ground.

"Excuse me? I did what?!" she said in shock.

"The doctor's found a bunch of self inflicted wounds on you everywhere." said Pogue.

"Oh my effing god… Guys, do I look like the type of person who would do that?"

Neither of them answered. She just shook her head in disgust.

"Okay, answer me this… why the hell would I try and kill myself when I have a little boy to take care of that I love more than anything?"

"We know It doesn't make sense, Hales. But we are getting you help." said Tyler.

"For what Ty? I am not fuckin suicidal … something else weird is going on. I swear on Jake's life I didn't try to kill myself."

"That's not what it looked like when we all ran in the bathroom to get you." said Pogue.

"There was even a note." said Tyler.

"Oh my fuckin god… get out. Both of you."

"We're here to help you." said Pogue.

"I don't need your fuckin help. You don't even believe me. I would never ever try to kill myself."

"You need to rest." said Tyler.

"Guys… It's some sort of set up… I am telling the truth."

"A set up?" asked Pogue looking at her funny.

"Fuck it, get out!"

"But…" said Tyler."

"OUT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

As they were walking out Tyler looked at her one last time and she said "So much for you being my best friend. You of all people should know me better than that." then she looked away trying not to cry, feeling betrayed.

Tyler saw the way she was looking at him. A part of him believed her and a part of him didn't. He didn't know what to believe. Pogue and Tyler walked out to the waiting room.

"How is she?" asked Caleb.

"She's awake and she doesn't remember doing any of that. She told us it was a set up." said Pogue.

"She has to remember… we all saw her trying to kill herself." said Sarah.

"We'll come visit her tomorrow to see if she's cooled off." as they were walking out, Caleb saw Reid standing there. "You coming?"

"Yeah… Later… keep an eye on Jake for Haley and I." he sat back down and everybody left. He sat there with his head in his hands thinking about Haley and if she was even capable to do that to herself. And the fact that she was talking to him in his mind before it happened, didn't make sense to him. He was the only one that felt someone Using, if the guys did they would of said something.

He sat there in the waiting room thinking thru everything going on for two hours, then he walked into her hospital room, shut the door, and sat down next to her. He was watching her sleep, looking at her tied down, and hooked up to machines. He wanted to help her and get her out of there, but he was going to hear her side of the story first.

Haley was feeling like there was someone watching her, she opened her eyes, and gasped "Reid? What are you doing in here"

"I came to check up on you."

"You came to tell me that I am a suicidal whack job too?" she said rolling her eyes.

"No. I want to hear your side of the story."

"I tried with Pogue and Tyler… it wouldn't fly with them."

"I am not them, Kaity. " he said looking at her concerned.

"Reid… You haven't called me that in a long time."

"Well… regardless what's been going on… I still love you." he said as he grabbed her hand.

"You do?"

He nodded and said "Yes I do and what I said last night, I was trying to let you go and now all of this happened and my heart wont let me let you go ."

Haley was speechless and in shock to Reid's confession, she smiled at him.

"Tell me what happened."

"Okay… while I was in the bathroom, I heard someone whisper my name. That's when I asked if it was you. Then the sound of my name was getting closer and right before I screamed your name, the voice was right behind me. All I remember is that and waking up here."

"Did you feel someone Use?"

"Yes."

"So did I, but I don't think the guys did other wise they would have said something."

"Tyler and Pogue said that I supposedly left a note?"

"Yeah… but it didn't even look like your handwriting."

"So, what was going on when you guys saw me in the bathroom?"

"By the time we went in after you screamed in my head, I ran in there first. You were only wearing your bra and underwear. We saw cuts all over you and you were trying to hang yourself… I was the only one to grab you out of it. All the guys were in shock, but I Used to pull you down."

"Oh my gosh… seriously?"

He nodded, Haley looked at him, saw a tear go down his cheek, and said "Reid… I would never ever in a million years try and kill myself."

"I know. That is why I am the only one that believes you."

"Thank you."

"I don't know what the guys' problem is… they are just going on what they saw. Not what happened between us. Both of us feeling someone Use and you talking in my mind."

"I feel so… betrayed."

"Don't worry Kaity… I will help you and figure this out." he said as he leaned over to kiss her hand. "And I am going to stay with you and make sure you are safe."

"Okay." she smiled. "Reid after all the crap that I've told you… why are you being so good to me?"

He looked her in the eyes, moved the stray hairs away from her face, and said "I told you… Because I love you." he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Let's get some rest."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Right here." he was getting comfortable in the recliner. "I am not going anywhere."

She smiled and said "Okay… goodnight Reid."

"Goodnight Kaity."

Then both of them fell asleep thinking about one another. She felt a little safer that Reid was in there with her.


	14. Released

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next morning, Reid woke up around seven am to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat for him and Haley. He got a whole tray full of junk. He walked back up to her hospital room and sat the tray on the table.

He moved the hair out of her face and said "Wake up, beautiful… time to eat."

Her eyes fluttered and she mumbled "Huh?"

Reid laughed and said "Time to eat." he sat down next to her, and slid the table beside them. "I got the basic essentials… well, basically your favorites."

"You are funny… you know that?" she laughed.

"And it's a good thing I am here… because how are you supposed to feed yourself?"

"Lucky me." she laughed rolling her eyes.

"Okay, we got..." pointing to the food on the tray. "Scrambled eggs, bacon, fresh fruit, chocolate pudding, biscuits with gravy, a blueberry muffin, jello, hash browns, coffee the way you like it, some orange juice, and last but not least lucky charms."

"Lucky charms?"

"Well… they were sitting there all alone and I didn't want them to be left out."

"Right." she laughed.

Reid started to spoon feed Haley the food he got for her, during all of it Haley noticed the way they were acting towards each other the way they used to be before he broke her heart. They were joking, laughing, and she was liking it.

Reid accidentally got pudding on the side of her face when he was laughing. He brought his face closer to her holding her face with both hands and wiped it off with his thumb. He was looking into her eyes wanting to kiss her as she wanted to kiss him. As he was about to make his move the door opened.

A middle-aged doctor came in and Reid quickly moved back into his spot on her bed.

"Haley Danvers… I am Dr. Spencer."

"Hi… this is my… Reid. I mean this is Reid Garwin." she bit her lip to shut up.

"Hello, Dr. Spencer." Reid said shaking his hand.

"How are you doing today, Miss Danvers?" asked the doctor.

"I'll feel a million times better once I am able to get out of here."

"A few questions… Have you had any suicidal tendencies before?"

"No… I have a little boy to take care of. I wouldn't just off myself out of the blue."

"Okay… Mr. Garwin, how long have you known Miss Danvers?"

"We've known each other our whole lives and I know she isn't capable to even think about doing anything crazy like this… she has a good heart and loves life." he said as he smiled at her.

"We've been monitoring you and from the looks of it… and I think you don't look like the type of person that would do this. Simply because of the fact of the wounds on you have on your back… there is no way you could have reached back there and done that. Someone else had to of done it. So with that I am letting you go."

"Seriously?" she said.

"Can she go right now?" asked Reid.

"Yes… you need to find out who did this to you." said the doctor taking her restrains off her wrists.

"Oh believe me Doc… I will." said Reid.

"You take good care of her Mr. Garwin… she's lucky to have a guy like you in her life, helping her thru this."

"I know, Sir… thank you."

"Both of you have a good day… here's your release papers."

Haley took the papers from him and said "Thank you so much Dr. Spencer."

"Your welcome." the doctor said as he left the room.

"Let's go darling." Reid smiled.

He helped her out of the bed and helped her walk out to the parking lot.

Reid looked around for a car and saw that Tyler left the hummer. Reid Used to materialize the car keys in his hand. He unlocked it, helped Haley in, got in, and drove off.

"So where would Miss Danvers like to go?" he said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

She smiled and said "Far away… I don't want to be around anybody but you."

"Okay… I think, I can think of something."

Reid drove to the Garwin Manor. When he got there, he parked the hummer in the garage. He helped Haley out of the car and carried her bridal style inside, up into his room, and laid her down on his soft bed.

"Reid… you didn't have to carry me… I can walk."

"Barely… but it's fine."

He got up and locked his door and Used to lock every lock in the house, then sat down next to her.

She sat up a little and said "Thank you so much Reid… for believing in me and being there for me."

"It's no problem, Kaity… I would go to the depths of the ocean for you."

She looked up at him and said "You would?"

"Yep… Even though you are not with me… you and Jake are my life and I will do anything and everything for both of you."

Haley didn't know what to say to that, she just nodded and looked away so he couldn't see her cry.

He gently touched her face with his fingers making her look at him. He wiped away her tears and said "What's wrong?"

"I have been a total bitch to you and you are treating me like gold… I don't deserve any of this."

"Kaity… yes you do. What you don't deserve is your brothers you've known since the womb betray you the way they have…that was not right… You want to take a nap?"

"With you?"

He nodded and said "Yeah."

"Okay." she said with a smile.

Reid laid down flat on his back as Haley was cuddling next to him laying on this chest. He was laying there looking up at the ceiling tickling her arms til she fell asleep.

"I love you, Kaity." he whispered then kissed her on her head, put his hands over her body, Used to take her pain and cuts away, then went to sleep.

Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Sarah were on their way in Caleb's mustang to the hospital to see Haley.

"Do you think she'll still be mad at us?" asked Tyler.

"I hope not… but she was pissed when she threw us out of her room." said Pogue.

"What if she didn't do it?" questioned Tyler.

"Tyler you saw what we all saw in the bathroom." said Caleb.

"Right but I think there is more to the story than that." he said looking out the window. "I mean she is your sister, she has a little boy that she loves with everything she has… do you honestly think she would do that to herself?"

Caleb pulled into the hospital and everyone got out and went to Haley's hospital room. Caleb walked in and didn't see anyone in there. He walked back out.

"What's wrong?" asked Sarah.

"She isn't there." he walked up to the nurses station. "Excuse me, where is Haley Danvers?"

The nurse said "Dr. Spencer released her this morning."

"What!?" yelled Caleb.

"How could he release her? She tried killing herself."

The Dr. Spencer walked up to them and said "I am Dr. Spencer… you are acquiring information about my patient Miss Danvers?"

"Yes… I am her brother. Why was she released?"

"Step into the room for a second." they followed Dr. Spencer in Haley's empty room. "I know I am supposed to keep the Doctor-Patient info confidential and some of it I will, but I let her go because there is no way she would have done that to herself."

"I don't understand." said Caleb looking confused.

"Well… she has wounds on her back in places she cannot physically reach… It looks like to me and I had other opinions from other doctors that someone else did that to her."

"Where did she go?" asked Pogue.

"She left with Mr. Garwin and from the conversation we had this morning… to me, he seems like he's the only one that believes her and the only one that has her back… have a good day." Then Dr. Spencer left the room.

"Reid took her… where?" asked Caleb.

"Tyler call his cell phone." said Sarah.

Tyler called it and stood there waiting, then said "I got voicemail."

"Let's go find them." ordered Caleb.

Then all of them left the hospital to go find her and Reid.

"I told you guys she wouldn't do that." said Tyler.

"You can't base everything on that." said Caleb.

"You are unbelievable Caleb… you can't even give your own sister… your own flesh and blood the benefit of the doubt… Reid obviously believes her… why cant any of you." Tyler said shaking his head.

None of them said a word, Caleb just kept driving everywhere in silence.


	15. Dreams

**Chapter Fourteen**

Reid woke up all of a sudden, he turned on the lamp next to him to check and see if Haley was still there. He was relieved when he saw her sound asleep. He grabbed his phone off the ground and saw there was twenty missed calls, five voicemails, and fifteen texts.

He looked at the time, then threw his phone back on the ground. He cuddled next to Haley and held her with both of his arms, resting his forehead on her head.

"What are you doing, Mr. Garwin?" she mumbled.

"Holding you."

"Oh… so what time is it?

"It's ten thirty in the pm."

"Hmm… We slept that long?"

"Yeah… how do you feel? Do you feel any pain?"

She turned around to look at him and said "No, I feel no pain. Thank you for taking it all away."

"I told you Kaity… I'll do anything for you even if that means hurting myself to make you feel better."

She put her hand on his face and said "You didn't have to."

He moved the hair out of her face and said "I wanted to."

"Reid-"

She got cut off by his lips planted on hers. She thought about stopping, but she just couldn't, she was kissing him back.

After a few minutes of a heated make out session, they stopped to breathe. He rested his head on her forehead and whispered "Kaity, I love you so much. I am so sorry for everything I have done to you… I have been lost without you. I know I have fucked up in the past and you probably won't ever trust me but you and Jake are the only good things in my life and I will do anything for you to forgive me and to get that back."

He looked at her and saw her crying and she said "Reid… I'm so sorry I hurt you."

He wiped her tears away and said "I forgive you, Kaity." he kissed her on her forehead.

He smiled at her, then kissed her on the lips, and whispered "Kaity... I wanna make love to you."

She looked into his eyes and said "So do I, Reid."

Then Reid kissed Haley some more and took their time loving each other with every ounce of passion they had. Then after a few hours they fell asleep holding onto one another.

Caleb threw his phone at the wall breaking it in pieces, frustrated that he couldn't get a hold of Reid or Haley.

Sarah walked up to him and said "You're going to need your phone later."

"It's fine… I'll get me a new better one tomorrow. It's time for an upgrade anyway." he said walking over to the fireplace.

"We will find them, Caleb." said Pogue.

"Why even bother? Clearly… she doesn't want to see any of us." said Tyler.

"That's not true." said Caleb.

"Oh really… okay if she did she would be here with us. Do you see her? Because I don't. She is pissed at us and probably thinks we've betrayed her… I am her best friend and I was wrong not believing in her."

Then all of a sudden, Jake came down stairs and said "Uncle Cal?"

Caleb walked up to him, kneeled down to his level, and said "Yes?"

"Where's my Mommy and Daddy?" he asked as he rubbed his eye.

"Your Mommy and Daddy are at the hospital… Mommy was feeling sick and the doctor's are making her better and Daddy is there taking care of her." Caleb didn't want to lie to Jake but he had to.

"Okay… can I tell you a secret Uncle Cal?"

Caleb nodded and Jake told him his secret in his ear. A minute later, Caleb laughed and said "We'll see… how bout you go back up to bed and we'll see if we can bring your Mommy back from the hospital tomorrow."

"Okay… goodnight Uncle Cal, Uncle Pogue, Uncle Ty… and goodnight Aunt Sarah."

They all said "Goodnight Jake."

Then Jake went upstairs and went back to bed.

"He called me Aunt Sarah… I am touched." said Sarah.

"How could you sit there and lie to the kid?" asked Tyler.

"What else was I supposed to tell him Tyler? I didn't want him to be scared about his mother."

"What was his secret?" asked Pogue.

"I can't tell… he doesn't want me to tell anyone but his Mom and Dad." said Caleb.

Pogue rolled his eyes and said "Whatever… I'm going to sleep."

Pogue went up to his room, then Tyler said "So am I… if either Reid or Hales gets a hold of you… wait a minute, your dumb ass broke your phone… never mind."

As Tyler went upstairs, Caleb rolled his eyes. Sarah went up to him, gave him a hug, and said "Everything will be okay, maybe we'll see Reid and Haley at school tomorrow… let's go to bed too."

Caleb nodded, then both of them walked up to his room and went to sleep.

_It was dark only the moon was shining in the field. Reid was walking around not knowing where he was. He was cautious so he kept his eyes black. In the distance he saw someone pinned up on a cross with wood and brush all around it._

_As he got closer he saw Haley hanging there unconscious wearing a flowy silk dress with a baby bump. He tried to run to save her, but was knocked down by an energy ball. He tried to get up and stand on his feet when he heard a voice._

"_Not so fast. Now doesn't she look lovely up there?"_

"_Who are you?" Reid said looking around._

_Then a person cloaked in a black robe came from behind Haley and said "If only you knew."_

"_Show yourself."_

"_I will… in due time."_

"_What do you want?" he asked._

"_I want all of you to suffer… I will take all of your power, make all of you boys will your power to me and me and Haley will live powerful and happily ever after."_

"_Not a chance, that will never happen."_

"_Yeah… just like I set up Haley to look like she was trying to kill herself… that was classic."_

"_You son of a bitch… show yourself." Reid was getting pissed._

"_Nope, I am not ready to… keep talking smack and I will light her ass on fire, just like they did at the witch hunts."_

"_You need to let her go… or I will light your ass on fire, Bitch."_

"_You need to calm down Mr. Garwin. Look, when Caleb ascends that's where I am going to start… with him, then move on down the line til all of you are gone and I have your power. Then I was thinking when your son turns eighteen… I'll take his power as well."_

"_You touch my son I will fuckin kill you!"_

"_You have my word, I will leave him alone until then… don't worry, he's no good to me right now." he patted Haley on her stomach. "I will even take this little ones power too. Your daughter will be just like her mother with the power but that's for another time. I might even spare her life if she looks as beautiful as Haley. But as for you and the others… you mean a very great deal… so, take care of yourself… for now. And don't worry, when Haley ascends... the baby will be fine. I'll make sure of it." He laughed and disappeared. _

Reid woke up in a cold sweat and he was breathing hard and was very confused. He looked over and didn't see Haley in bed with him. He got up, frantically looking all over for her.

"Haley! Baby… where are you!?"

He went downstairs and saw her in the kitchen making coffee. He grabbed her, holding her tight not letting her go.

"Did you call me baby?" she said as she was hugging him back.

She heard him crying, and as long as she knew him she only seen him really cry once. It was starting to scare her.

"Reid… what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I thought I lost you." he said wiping his tears.

"What are you talking about?

"Can we go up to my room and I will tell you?"

"Yeah… sure."

He grabbed her hand as they were walking up to his room. They sat in the middle of his bed. Then Reid just laid down, pulling Haley close to him and said "Don't ever leave me, Kaity."

"Reid… what's wrong?"

"I had a horrible dream… you were hanging on this cross and I tried to save you but someone stopped me. He wouldn't show himself, but he was saying that he was going to make all of us will our powers to him then live happily ever after with you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… and he confessed to making your suicide a set up." he left out the part about Jake. He didn't want her to freak out about that and her being pregnant with his daughter.

"Oh my god… I told you Reid."

"I know baby… I believed you… But we need to keep you safe and figure out who is doing this. I know you don't want to see anyone right now… but once they hear this they'll believe you."

"Fine… Reid, but I am not forgiving them right away."

"Deal… Man, that dream felt so real… I tried to save you Kaity."

She put her hand on his cheek and said "I know."

He gave her a kiss then hugged her tight, and said "So… what are we going to do about us… and you with Pogue?"

"Reid… right now I am confused about me and you… but betrayed and hurt by Pogue."

"Kaity… I want you to know that I will support any decision you make whether you are with me or with him… And I will always be there for you no matter what." He said that even though he knew in the end she'd be with him.

"Okay… thank you Reid." he nodded. "Can you just hold me for now?"

"Of course I will." he said as he kissed her on her forehead.


	16. Meeting

**Author's Note: Okay guys... I kinda changed the the chapter before this one a little and now it makes more sense. So enjoy and always R&R!! Thanx! :-D**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was around four thirty pm. Haley and Reid stayed in his bed all day watching TV and being lazy. All Reid was thinking about was what that guy said in his dream. The words _"Your daughter." _flooded his mind. Because of that, he wanted to make things better between him and Haley.

"Kaity?" he said while he was playing with her hair.

"Yeah, Reid?" she said turning down the volume with the remote.

"I know I can't say this enough, but I am truly sorry for cheating on you. I have made the biggest mistake of my life, losing you like that. While you were gone, there wasn't a time I wasn't thinking about you wanting to hold you and kiss you again. But once I saw you again… if I saw you again, I knew you'd never forgive me for breaking your heart."

"Reid…"

"I was just saying… that's all." he looked down to scratch his stomach.

Haley propped herself up with her elbow to look at him. She used her other hand to move his face to look at her.

"I've been thinking… all of that stuff can be buried in the past." she got closer to his face. "I forgive you, Reid."

"You do?"

She nodded and said "Yes, I do. You've told me before that you can change. Then I didn't listen or want to believe it but, this past few days of you being there when nobody else would means a lot to me."

He smiled, gave her a kiss, and gave her a hug.

A few minutes later, he said "I'm sorry for ruining the moment… but we have to call the guys and talk to them about all of this."

"Fine… go ahead, but I don't have to talk to them." she frowned.

Reid texted Tyler, then said "Do you need something to wear?"

She laughed and said "Yes, please… I can't wear your bed sheet or that hideous hospital gown."

"I'd rather you wear the sheet… but for me only." he smirked.

She blushed, he cheeks turned bright red, and she said "Just give me something to wear."

Reid put on his boxers then got up to his dresser to find something for Haley to wear. He found his navy blue Nike sweats with the matching hoodie. He threw it on the bed and said "There."

She wrapped herself up in his sheet, grabbed the clothes, walked to his bathroom, and said "Thanks."

While she was in the bathroom, Reid got dressed too. He just put on jeans and a white t-shirt and sat down on the bed waiting for her to get out.

Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, and Tyler were still looking around for Reid and Haley. Tyler's phone started to vibrate. He opened it and read the message _"Hey… Come to my place. Haley is fine. We all need to talk. Important." _

He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. "Go to Reid's."

"Why?" asked Caleb.

"Because he sent me a text telling us to go there… the one place we didn't check."

Caleb turned the car around and drove to Reid's. When he got there, they jumped out of the car, and Caleb rang the doorbell.

Reid was sitting on the bed with Haley and said "Come out when you are ready."

She nodded then Reid went downstairs to open the door.

"Where is my sister?" was first thing out of Caleb's mouth.

"What's up fellas and hello Sarah… come in."

They followed him into the den and Caleb said again "Where is my sister?"

Reid stood by the fireplace and said "Relax… she's here and she is fine. She doesn't want to see any of you til she is ready to."

"Is she really okay?" asked Tyler.

Reid nodded, looked at Tyler, and said "Yeah… she is."

"Is she mad at us?"

"What do you think? She is hurt and feels betrayed by all of you."

"What about you? Why isn't she pissed at you?" asked Pogue.

"Because I believed her… I knew in my heart that she wasn't capable of doing this to herself." Haley came out of the room, sat down on the steps of the stairs, and listened to them talk. "You've known her your whole lives… well except you Sarah, but yet your turn your backs on her when she needed you each one of you the most? She doesn't deserve any of this… or any of you."

Haley smiled at Reid defending her while Sarah got a text message.

"Hey Caleb… can I use your car, I need to go meet my mom in town."

"Yeah… it's fine. Be careful." he said giving her the keys.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "See you in an hour or so." Then she left.

"Good… she's gone, now we can get to business." said Reid.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Reid?" said Caleb getting mad.

"Cal… I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean by it?" asked Caleb a little confused.

"All I meant was we need to talk about what is going on… the stuff we can't talk about in front of her."

Caleb nodded and said "Oh… okay then."

"Look… we need to figure out who is doing this to Haley, she did not try killing herself."

"Reid… you all saw what we saw in the bathroom." said Caleb.

Haley was sitting there shaking her head and crying.

"Someone else is doing this to her and soon he is going to come after us." Reid explained.

"Who is? How do you know?" asked Tyler.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning… before we found Haley in the bathroom, she spoke to me in my mind telling me to quit messing with her when I wasn't. Then right before she screamed in my head, I felt someone Using so did she that whole time. After you guys left the hospital, I stayed there thinking about everything. I went into her room to hear her side of the story, because I knew there was something more to it."

Just then Haley walked into then den. Pogue tried to go up to her to give her a hug. She held a finger up and said "Don't."

She went up to Reid and said "Hold me." he nodded, looked at Pogue, shrugged his shoulders, and put his arms around her.

"Why are you hugging on my girlfriend, Reid?" asked Pogue getting pissed off.

"Because she asked me to and I am the only one she trusts around here… that's why."

Haley just kept her head buried into Reid's chest and Pogue just shook his head.

"Anyways." Reid started. "She told me that someone was in the bathroom with her saying her name when she was the only one in there and the voice got closer to her before she blacked out."

"Someone was in the bathroom with her?" asked Caleb.

"Yes. Who ever it is has been doing this to her, but I had a dream today. I was in a field somewhere, and I saw Haley up on a cross tied up. As I tried to get her, I was knocked down. Then someone cloaked in a black robe came from behind her telling me that he will take all of our power, making all of us will it to him starting with Caleb until each one of us is gone. He'll be powerful and him and Haley will be powerful together."

"Are you serious, Reid?" asked Caleb.

"Yes… I wouldn't make this shit up." he felt Haley shaking, he looked at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and whispered in his ear "Please don't ever let me go."

"I won't." he held her tighter. "Guys… this guy even confessed to making Haley's suicide look like she did it. It wasn't her, she was telling you all the truth."

Caleb's, Pogue's, and Tyler's jaws dropped to the floor. They didn't know what to say or do to make Haley feel any better about any of them. All three of them felt extremely horrible.


	17. Unforgivable

**Author's Note: If you can't see this chapter... I'll try and put it back up. Something is going on with it and its urking me to no end... lol!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

The guys were in shock, shaking their heads thinking to themselves about how could they betray Haley like that.

"I fuckin told you guys she wouldn't have done this." yelled Tyler.

"We didn't have all the facts and we weren't there like we should have been… I am so sorry Haley." said Caleb.

She whispered in Reid's ear "I'm not ready to yell at them yet… can you walk me up to your room?"

"Kaity… you shouldn't be alone."

Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler all noticed the closeness between them two and heard Reid call Haley by her nickname he gave her when they were little.

She nodded and grabbed his hand leading him to the couch. He sat down as she sat next to him laying her head on his chest while he put his arms around her.

"We need to figure out who is doing this and keep her safe." said Reid.

"Yes… we do." said Caleb.

"All of this stuff happening… I bet has to do with the accident with Evelyn and Jake."

"We all need to stay close and look out for one another." said Caleb.

"How is Jake doing, Cal?"

"He's fine. He asked about you and Haley… but I told him that she's in the hospital and the doctors are making her better and you were taking care of her."

"Thanks man."

"Haley… can we talk about this, all of us?" asked Pogue.

"No."

"Look… we're sorry we didn't believe you." said Caleb.

She sat up and said "As long as all of you have known me… you actually thought I would just up and off myself? When I have a child that I love with all my heart to take care of… all three of you are fuckin stupid and you know what? Everything that was going on between me and Reid all the fighting and arguing… he was the last person I thought that would be on my side and believing in me. It's fuckin sad when my own brother, my best friend, and my boyfriend couldn't even do that."

"Linny-" Pogue started.

"Do not ever call me that… you know what else guys? After all this shit is over with… I am done with all three of you."

"You don't mean that, Hales." said Tyler.

"Yes I do… what you guys did was unforgivable, but it's going to take a long time before I even decide to… honestly I don't even want to be around any of you."

"We need to stay together, Haley." said Caleb.

"Fine… you want to all stay together… then do it here."

"Why here?" asked Pogue.

"Because the only person I trust is Reid."

"Right… this coming from the guy who cheated on you and broke your heart then slammed you into a brick wall?" said Pogue with a little jealousy in his voice.

"For the past couple days, Reid has proven himself that he could change… so I forgave him."

"You forgave him, but you can't even forgive us?" asked Caleb.

"No… I won't forgive you guys for a long time."

"But we're your brothers." he said.

"Exactly… just like I am your sister!" she yelled. "All of you should have believed me and trusted me… but like I said you couldn't even do that."

A few minutes later, Pogue's phone rang. He saw Sarah's name blinking on the screen, answered it, and said "Hey Sarah, what's up?"

"It's not Sarah… It's me Kate."

"Kate? What are you doing?" Pogue asked confused.

"Sorry for calling you… I was trying to get a hold of Caleb."

"No… no it's okay. His phone is broken. What's up?"

"Sarah is in the hospital in Boston."

"She's what!?" Pogue yelled.

"She got in a car accident, Caleb's car is totaled."

"Okay… we'll be right there. Thank you, Kate."

Pogue hung up the phone and Caleb said "What's wrong?"

"Kate said that Sarah got in a car accident. Your car is totaled and Sarah is at the hospital in Boston."

"Okay let's go." he got up from his seat and stopped. "Wait a minute… how are we going to get there?"

"Tyler's hummer is in the garage." said Reid said as he kissed Haley on her head, kind of pissing Pogue off.

"Well… let's go then." ordered Caleb.

"We'll meet you in the garage." said Reid.

The three guys were headed to Reid's garage, but Pogue stopped to spy on Haley and Reid.

"I don't want to go, Reid."

He lifted her head up with his fingers and said "I know you don't want to be around any of them right now, but as much as I'd hate to say this, Cal is right… we need to stay together. I promise you, I will not leave your side."

She nodded and Reid kissed her on her forehead. Pogue saw enough, walked into the garage, and got in the back seat of the hummer pissed off.

"What's up with you Pogue?" asked Caleb.

"Well… I think I may have lost Haley."

"What do you mean?" asked Tyler.

Then Reid and Haley came out to the car. The guys saw her smile and giggle. Reid opened the door and got in the middle as Haley took the window seat. Tyler Used to open the garage door to get out then after he closed it, he drove off to the hospital in Boston.

The whole way there, Haley had her head rested on Reid's chest, while he held her. Pogue was just sitting there wishing that was him holding her and not Reid. Then he started thinking about how he thinks he lost Haley and Kate popped in his head a few times.

Haley sent a thought to Tyler _"Do not lie to me Ty, but did you believe me?"_

Hearing Haley's voice in his head, it startled Tyler making him swerve on the road a little.

"You okay, Baby Boy?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah… I'm alright." he said taking a deep breath.

Then Tyler sent a thought back to Haley _"Yes Haley. I thought about it for a while and I was trying to convince Cal and Pogue, but they wouldn't listen."_

"_But you honestly did believe me?"_

"_Yes, Haley."_

"_Okay… that's all I wanted to know."_

"_So you forgive me?"_

"_Not just yet… give me a little more time."_

"_Okay then… I will." _

An hour later, Tyler pulled into the hospital in the emergency section and parked. Caleb and Pogue jumped out meeting Kate by the door.

As she was walking them to the waiting room, Caleb said "What happened Kate?"

"Sarah got into a car accident while going to lunch with her mother. She hit a tree and one of the branches got stuck in upper shoulder upon impact. So she is in surgery. The EMT's were telling me that she got a concussion and was delirious saying she saw someone in the middle of the road with black eyes before she hit the tree."

Pogue and Caleb looked at each other, and Caleb said "Lets hope she'll be okay."

Tyler was getting ready to get out of the car when he stopped, looked at Haley, and said "Hales?"

"Yeah, Ty?" with a smile.

He looked at her funny and said "You know I love you and I am sorry I didn't believe you at first like a best friend should have. I mean... it shouldn't even have been a question."

"It's okay, Ty."

"What!?" Tyler and Reid said at the same time.

"Just don't tell them I told you that it was okay. I want those two assholes in there to feel like shit and suffer for a little while longer."

"So none of that stuff you said at Reid's was true?"

"Well I am still pissed and hurt you guys didn't have my back… but no. Did you feel like shit?"

"Yeah."

"Mission accomplished."

"Nice." said Reid with a smirk.

"I won't tell them… but let's go inside. I'll meet you in there." said Tyler getting out of the car. He walked into the waiting room and sat down.

"Ty… where's Haley and Reid?" asked Caleb.

"They're coming… give her some time."

Reid pushed the hair out of her face and said "That was a good plan… saying all of that stuff to make them feel horrible."

"Thanks… but when I said to you don't ever let me go." she looked him in his eyes. "I meant it."

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and said "When I promised you that I would never leave your side… I meant that as well." he said as he was thinking about his little girl in her stomach.

They were about to kiss, but Haley put a finger to his lips and said "Later… okay."

He nodded and said "Okay, lets go."

Her and Reid got out of the hummer hand in hand thru the hospital doors.


	18. Sneaky

**Chapter Seventeen**

Haley and Reid walked into the waiting room holding hands. Pogue glared at Reid and Kate was looking at them funny as they walked to the other side of the room sitting down and Haley resting her head back on his chest.

Kate whispered to Caleb and Pogue "What… is going on with those two?"

"Something bad happened to Haley and she only trusts Reid right now… it's a long story." said Caleb.

"Oh okay… I thought those two might be back together."

"I wouldn't be surprised." said Pogue.

"You think they will?" she asked.

"I think from the looks of it… ever since we seen her she can't keep her hands off of him and with that I think that we're over. So… Miss Tunney, would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

"What?!" Caleb and Kate said at the same time having Tyler, Reid, and Haley look at them funny.

"What are you doing Pogue?" asked Caleb.

"I--" he started but got cut off by a doctor coming in.

Haley looked at him and said "Dr. Spencer? You work here too?"

"Miss Danvers how are you doing? Do you feel better?"

"Yes… very much so." she said as she was hugging on Reid tighter.

"Well… I float from here and also the one in town… a few hour drive back and forth is not so bad." He recognized everyone from yesterday. "Are you all here with Miss Tunney?"

"Yes, they are my friends." Kate said.

"Okay… Miss Wenham is out of surgery and she is doing just fine. We got the branch that was lodged in her shoulder out safely. She has concussion, scrapes, and bruises but she will make a full recovery. You can go see her if you'd like."

"Thank you Doctor." said Caleb.

Dr. Spencer looked at Reid and said "You take good care of her, Mr. Garwin. She is a beautiful gem that should be treated with care."

"Thank you, Dr. Spencer." said Haley with a smile.

"I am, Sir… She is never leaving my side. Thank you." he said as kissed her on her head.

Pogue just glared at Reid and shook his head as the Doctor smiled and walked out.

Pogue stood up and yelled "We're thru Haley… I don't care what happened to you to make you trust him more than me… I am sick of you clinging on to him like some little spoiled brat and rubbing it in my face."

"Excuse me?" Haley said in shock as Reid's a Tyler's jaws dropped.

"Pogue… calm down. We all know why she is doing that." said Caleb.

"No… it's all bullshit. I hope when all this shit is over with you do leave me the hell alone."

She got up in his face and said "The reason why I trust him more than you is because you broke your promise that you would never hurt me and you did."

"Reid hurt you over and over, Haley."

"This aint about him right now… he has been there in my time of need unlike the three of you… that is why I trust him and I don't want to be alone and have something else happen to me… so fuck you Pogue if you think you can judge me." she was walking towards the door then turned around. "Hey Kate?"

"Um… yeah?"

"I heard the little conversation you guys were having before the doctor came in… Go ahead and be with Pogue… it's what you wanted isn't it? Because I don't need him."

Then she walked out to the parking lot to Tyler's hummer and Used to get in and sat there crying.

All of them were in shock, Pogue was just pissed off he didn't really mean all of that stuff he just told Haley, now he knows he lost her for good.

Reid was getting up to go after Haley when Pogue stopped him and said "What are you doing?"

"Just like I told the nice doctor… she is never leaving my side."

"I didn't mean any of that… I'll go talk to her."

"Um… no, because I don't think she wants to talk to you. Besides I am going to do damage control and bring her back in here… so all of us can stay together. Back up off me… I'll be back."

Reid walked out the door with a victory smirk on his face thinking that Pogue fucked up and he'll never get Haley back again.

He went outside to the hummer and got in the back seat, he saw Haley crying curled up in a little ball. He pushed one of the buttons on the side of the seat leaning it back. Grabbed Haley and pulled her on his chest so he could hold her.

"What's wrong, Kaity?"

"I hate Pogue!" she cried.

"I know you don't really hate him… yes he hurt you but deep down I know you love him, just like you love Tyler, Cal, and me."

"That may be true but I hate him right now."

"You know he didn't mean any of that stuff back there… he was just pissed off for seeing you and me together."

"Reid… why are you making it sound like you want me to be with him or something?"

"I'm not trying to silly… I just want all of us to be a whole again, so we can all be together and get rid of that guy that is ruining our lives. No, I don't want you and Pogue together… I never have." he lifted her head up so she could look at him. "I want us… as in me and you back together."

"Really?"

"Of course… me and you belong together. We have a family. You, me, and Jake." she smiled then kissed him. "When all of this is over with… do you want to get married?"

Her eyes got all big and she said "What!?"

He laughed and said "I am being serious… do you want to get married?"

"Can I think about it first… I'm just scared of you breaking my heart again."

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and said "Baby… that is not possible. I have learned from my mistakes and I know I can be a better man, for you and be there for my family."

"Oh Reid… do you mean it?" she had tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes… I do." he wiped her tears away. "Look… you don't have to answer me right now. Give me your answer when all this crap going on is over with… but until then, the offer will still be there for you."

"Okay… Reid." she smiled and gave him a hug.

"Ready to go back in there?"

"No."

"Come on Kaity… don't be stubborn. I told them I'd bring you back in there so we all could be together. You don't have to talk to any of them. Just come with me and you will be just fine."

"Alright." she frowned

As Reid was about to get out of the hummer, she grabbed his arm, and he said "What?"

"Who are you and what did you do to Reid?"

He laughed and said "What do you mean?"

"Well… you are nice, loving, and caring… what happened to the bad ass I use to know?"

"Oh…He's still there, trust me."

"Yeah right."

"Okay okay." he Used to make the tinted windows pitch black then made the clothes Haley was wearing disappear. "Now what?"

She looked down and saw her naked body and said "Reid… I will hurt you." trying to cover herself.

Then all of a sudden she Used to make his clothes disappear and said "Ha! Now what?"

She was laughing. He looked down, saw no clothes on him, and said "You want to play like that?"

He laid her down flat on the seat, got on top of her, and said "We need to be quick… or they will think something is up."

She laughed and said "Hmm… the Reid I used to know would find this spontaneous, exciting, and sneaky."

"I want you right now and yes this is sneaky… but later I'll take my sweet ass time."

"Alright fine." she laughed.

Her and Reid had a fifteen minute quickie in the back seat of Tyler's hummer, got dressed, then walked back in the waiting room like nothing happened.

It was only Tyler sitting in there. Reid said "Where are they?"

"In the room with Sarah… I was instructed to wait for the both of you to show you to her room." he looked at Haley. "Pogue is really upset that you kind of ended things with him."

"So… he shouldn't have been an asshole."

They went up to Sarah's room to visit her for a few hours. Then after that they left back to Reid's. Kate told Caleb that she wouldn't leave Sarah until she got better.

"Guys… go ahead and make yourselves at home, you of course know where everything is… so goodnight." he said as him and Haley walking up to his room.

"Why is she going with you in your bedroom?" asked Caleb.

"Don't be going all 'big brother' on me now, Cal… like you give a shit what I do."

"I do care."

"Right and I'm Elvis… goodnight Ty… goodnight assholes." she said as her and Reid walked in and shut the door.

"At least she told us goodnight." Tyler said trying to lighten the mood.

"We'll talk to her again tomorrow." Caleb said as the rest of them went into their own rooms and went to bed.

While Haley was in his bathroom, Reid was fixing up his room with candles lit all over and he waited on the bed with a long stemmed rose hanging out of his mouth.

She came out wearing his bed sheet. Once she saw Reid with the rose she busted up laughing, and said "You are so cute."

He took it out and said "I try… now come here."

She walked up to him. He removed the sheet off of her, pulled her on top of him, and flipped her on her back kissing her all over.

He whispered "I love you, Kaity."

"I love you too, Reid."

Then they passionately loved each other til they no longer could anymore and fell asleep a few hours later.


	19. Confused

**Chapter Eighteen**

The next morning, Reid woke up around seven. All he did is lay there thinking about the baby Haley is going to have. He thought it was weird because he had just slept with her before he had that dream and in the dream she was pregnant and how did that guy know she was going to be pregnant with his baby. None of it made sense to him. He didn't even think it was possible because she already produced a child. It just raised too many questions.

He got out of his bed and put on some sweats and a bitch beater and went downstairs to the kitchen. He saw Tyler there making some coffee.

"Hey Baby Boy… what's up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh." he jumped up on the counter. "Question?"

"Answer."

"Do you think it's possible for Haley to produce another child, even though she already has?"

"Well… just like I told her days ago, nothing is ever impossible because of the fact that she, being a female was born."

"Why were you guys talking about all of that?"

"She was telling me that Pogue was telling her that he wished Jake was theirs instead of yours and he was telling her even though she wasn't able to carry another child, he'd still be with her."

"What if she did get pregnant?"

"Then that would be cool… I mean when I was telling her that stuff, I wasn't trying to get her hopes up or anything."

"Do you think she slept with Pogue?"

"I don't know… why?"

"Just wondering."

Reid got up to make him his coffee as he went to take a drink, Tyler said "I had a dream she was pregnant with your baby." making Reid spit it out.

"What?!" Reid said wiping his face.

"Yeah it was weird, just like the dream you had with Haley on a cross. Someone was saying that she was pregnant with your child and her and the baby will make it thru her ascension."

"Do not say anything to anybody, especially her. If she thinks or knows she is pregnant while she is going to ascend, she'll freak out."

"So, I take it she is pregnant and it is possible… you slept with her?"

"Yeah, we did… but it was the night before that dream… none of this makes sense to me."

"Well… if she slept with Pogue before you then why would that guy say that the baby she was carrying, yours?"

"That guy must know things that we don't… he probably knows that the baby is in fact mine… but I guess we'll find out when the baby either comes out looking like me or like Pogue."

"You know… Haley told me that she didn't know who she wanted to be with between you and Pogue. I think she was leaning towards you, but you told her to be with him and she did."

"Yeah… I was trying to let her go and be happy, but after all this shit that has happened… I can't. My heart wouldn't let her go. I love her with everything I have. It's like I am nothing without her, Ty."

"Who are you and what have you done to Reid?" he laughed.

Reid chuckled and said "Geez… you sound like Haley."

Tyler looked at him serious and said "Um… Reid there is more to my dream."

"What?"

"That guy that was in there was all cloaked in black telling me that he wasn't going to take Cal's power first. He was going to wait til yours… because you have Haley's heart and he is going to break it by killing you first."

"Are you serious Ty?"

He nodded and said "Yeah… so he said that he was going to lay low but just be there when she ascends so your daughter will be okay thru it."

"He told you I was having a daughter?"

"Yep… that is another reason I know this baby is yours."

"How do you figure?"

"Think about it… if this was Pogue's, she'd be having a boy. The first male of his bloodline."

"You're right then Ty… this is my baby, just don't say anything to anybody til either she finds out she's pregnant or after she ascends which is in a few days."

"I won't say anything, Dude… don't worry."

"Thanks, Ty."

Reid went back up to his room and saw Haley still asleep. He crawled into bed next to her looking at her stomach, rubbing it, and trying to come up with a name for his little girl.

Haley's eyes fluttered and she saw Reid looking at her with his bright blue eyes that she loved so much and said "What are you doing? That kind of tickles."

"I was just thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"What if you were able to have another baby?"

"I don't think I can Reid… I mean, I already had a child, but yeah I do want one later on or something. A girl maybe."

He smiled and said "You want a little girl? Me too."

"You do?"

"Yeah… I want her to look as beautiful as you."

She smiled and said "We'll see."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Did you sleep with Pogue?"

"Yes… but me and him were extremely careful, why?"

"Just wondering… I am not mad. I just wanted to know."

"Um… okay." she said looking confused.

"Look… let's leave all that in the past like you said before… I love you Haley and you have my heart."

Her confused look turned into a smile, then she said "I love you too, Reid."

She gave him a hug and he smiled thinking that this is defiantly his baby because them two were careful when they slept together, but him and her wasn't.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Yes please."

"Um… you need something to wear… again." he laughed getting into his drawers.

She Used to materialize an outfit of hers. "It's okay… I have something to wear."

He turned around and saw her with clothes and said "You cheated."

She smiled and said "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay… I'll go make you breakfast."

She walked into his bathroom while he went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Caleb and Pogue sitting there drinking coffee with Tyler.

"What's up fellas?" asked Reid.

"Nothing… how's Haley?" asked Caleb.

"She's okay… taking a shower."

"Is she still pissed at us?" asked Pogue.

"I don't know… she hasn't said anything to me yet." Reid started making breakfast. "Do you guys want anything to eat?"

"Reid is going to cook… I thought I'd never see the day." Caleb laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny. Do you want to eat or not?"

"Sure, Reid… hook us up!" Caleb kept laughing.

Reid was making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He was almost finished when Haley came out wearing a white tank top, jeans, and her white vans. She went from behind Caleb and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing?" he asked her looking confused the rest of the guys.

"Giving my big brother a hug, Silly… what? I cant give you a hug when I want?"

"Yeah, but I thought you were pissed at me?"

"Cal… I didn't mean any of that shit yesterday… I just said all of that to make all of you feel like crap for doubting me… did it work?"

"Yeah."

"Then my work is done… yes I am hurt and a little pissed off, but I could never hate you guys."

"Haley, that stuff yesterday… I didn't mean it. I was just pissed off." said Pogue.

"Save it… I don't want to hear it. Don't ruin my good mood because you had a sudden attack of consciousness." she jumped on top of the counter next to Reid. "Now… we have to go see Sarah so I can go and forgive her."

"How bout after breakfast… as soon as Reid hurries up." said Caleb.

"Do not rush the cook at his masterpiece."

"You wish." Haley said as she smacked his arm.

Reid looked at her and sent her a thought _"You know… if the guys weren't here, I'd take you right now on that counter or on the kitchen table."_

Haley busted up laughing, making the guys look at her funny. She smacked Reid's arm again and said "Perv."

Twenty minutes later all of them were done eating and they left back to the hospital in Boston to go see Sarah.


	20. Nice

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the way to the hospital, Tyler broke the awkward silence and said "So… are we still having a birthday party?"

"Only you would think about partying at a time like this Ty." Haley laughed.

"I don't know… what about all that stuff supposed to happen when me and Haley ascends?" asked Caleb.

"It might not even be happening." said Tyler.

"What do you mean, Ty?" questioned Haley.

"I had a dream similar to Reid's. Who ever this guy was he told me that he was going to lay low til Reid's ascension."

"Why?" asked Caleb.

Tyler looked at Reid in the rear viewed mirror then said "Because." he paused. "Reid has Haley's heart."

Haley looked at Pogue then looked down. From the look he saw on her face, he knew it was the truth.

"So he is going to wait til Reid ascends? That won't happen for like three and a half months." said Caleb.

"Well… I think with Reid out of the way and Haley's heart broken it will be easier for him… Cal, I don't know." said Tyler.

"Well we still need to look out for each other until then. Kate was telling us yesterday that what made Sarah have the accident… she saw someone in the road with black eyes."

"Who the fuck is doing this? It's pissing me off." said Haley.

"We'll figure this out, Kaity." he whispered. "I am not losing you again."

She nodded then said "After this… I want to go see Jake."

"Okay." said Caleb.

They got to the hospital then went up to Sarah's room. The guys waited out in the waiting room. Haley went in first, saw Kate and Sarah talking.

"Hey girls." she said with a smile on her face.

Both Sarah and Kate looked at her funny and said "Hi."

"Look… I came in here to say hi and I also wanted to say that I am sorry about everything and lets just leave it at that… both of you."

"Okay… thanks Haley." said Sarah.

"Why are you telling me sorry?" asked Kate.

"I don't know… I just feel that I need to. Who knows, we may even hang out one day and possibly be friends." she smiled.

"Okay… I'd like that." said Kate.

"How's Jake… I'd like to see him. He called me Aunt Sarah the other night." said Sarah.

"Oh he did? How cute. But yeah… I want to go see him too, we're going after we leave here." said Haley sitting down on a chair.

"You haven't seen him yet?" asked Sarah.

"Not yet… I wanted to wait til I felt better so he wouldn't worry and I feel fantastic… so when do you get out of here? Do I have to break you out?"

"No." Sarah laughed. "I can go home in a week."

"Bummer… you'll miss the major festivities at Reid's. Mine and Cal's party."

"It's cool… I just want to focus on getting better, he understands."

"Hmm… so Kate, would you like to go to my party on Saturday?"

"Um… are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course… we'll have tons of fun and drink the night away."

"Okay then… I'll be there." Kate smiled at her.

"Awesome… well ladies, I am going to see what the boys are doing and I will see you later… bye."

Both of them said "Bye." as Haley walked out.

"That was weird. She has never been that nice to me." said Kate.

"Well… maybe she doesn't see you as a threat with Pogue or something. Caleb was telling me how close her and Reid have been, but I don't know what's going on."

"Me either." Kate said shaking her head.

Haley walked into the waiting room and said "Okay… go see her Cal, so I can go see my little guy."

She sat down in between Reid and Tyler, Caleb said "I'll be right back."

"So fellas… are we going to party hard at the big extravaganza and drink the night away?" she asked.

Reid and Tyler looked at each other, and Reid said "Sure… what exactly are you going to drink? Pepsi?"

"Um no… I was thinking along the lines of multiple shots and a few long island iced tea's but I am sure you could put a splash of the Pepsi in the tea."

"How bout we don't start drinking til after you and Cal ascends… since you will ascend at nine thirty two."

"Okay… I guess I can wait til then."

"You promise?" Tyler and Reid asked at the same time.

"Um yeah, guys. I won't take a drink til after." she said looking at them funny.

"Okay then." said Reid thinking it wasn't going to be good for the baby if she drinks alcohol.

Pogue looked over at Haley and sent her a thought _"We need to talk Haley."_

She looked at him and nodded with a weak smile.

Then she looked away and said "So… what are you boys getting me for my birthday?"

"A lump of coal." said Reid.

"You dork… that's what you say when people ask about Christmas presents."

"What do you want then?" he asked.

"Hmm… let me think about that one." she was thinking tapping her fingers on her chin.

"And be realistic, Hales… I mean we can't get you a flying monkey or a white tiger or whatever."

"No?" she was looking at the are-you-kidding-me looks between Tyler and Reid. "Bummer."

"So… what do you want?" asked Tyler.

"Give me a while to think about it… til like tomorrow or something."

"Fair enough." said Tyler.

Twenty minutes later, Caleb came back in the waiting room and said "Ready?"

"Yes… lets go." said Haley getting up.

They walked out of the hospital, got in the hummer, and left back home.

"So… Haley?"

"Yeah, Cal?"

"Kate tells me that you invited her to our birthday party."

"Yeah… and?"

"I thought you didn't like her."

"Well, I didn't used to, but she's okay… I was just being nice to her."

"But why though?"

"Because, I felt like it Cal… let it go. Geez."

"Alright alright… I was just wondering." said Caleb shaking his head.

Tyler drove up to the Danvers Manor an hour and a half later and parked the hummer. They all got out and walked in.

"Momma? Jake? Where are you?" said Haley.

"Mommy!!" yelled Jake running to her.

She picked him up and said "Hey baby… I missed you."

"Do you feel better Mommy? Did Daddy take care of you?"

"Yes he did. He took very good care of me." she smiled.

Haley kept Jake in her arms walking into the den.

"Grammy… Mommy is back." Jake yelled all excited.

"Hey dear, are you feeling better?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah momma… I am fine, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah… me and this little guy have been having fun."

"Good." she smiled.

The boys walked in and Evelyn said "Hello boys."

"Hello." they all said.

"How's Sarah?" Evelyn asked Caleb.

"She's doing fine… and she will be out of the hospital in a week."

Jake saw Reid and yelled "Daddy!"

Reid walked up to him and Jake jumped out of Haley's arms into Reid's. "Hey Buddy… how are you doing? Are you being a good boy for your grandma?"

"Daddy come on… look at me. I am a perfect angel." Jake smirked.

Reid just laughed as everyone shook their heads, knowing Jake is his father's son to a tee.

"Oh my god… you two are too much alike." said Haley shaking her head.

"Yeah… a mini-Reid." laughed Tyler.

"Just think… when the baby is Jake's age, she'll probably be just like Haley."

Tyler widened his eyes and said "Reid!"

Reid blurted it out without even thinking, once he realized what he said out loud to everyone, he immediately said "Oh shit…"

"Daddy… you are supposed to say ear muffs around me." Jake said pointing his little finger in his face.

"Nice." said Tyler.

Reid looked around at everybody with their eyes wide open and their jaws dropped to the floor, in complete shock to Reid's words. Except for Tyler he was shaking his head.

"Um… Jake, how bout you go upstairs and play… I don't think any of this is going to go so good." he said putting Jake down.

Jake ran upstairs to his room to play with his toys.

Reid looked around again at them, gave an awkward smile, and said "Oops."

"Smooth Reid... Real fuckin smooth." said Tyler still shaking his head.


	21. Oops

**Chapter Twenty**

"Oops." Reid said again.

"Reid's right, this isn't going to go good. I'll be upstairs with Jake. Fill me in later." said Evelyn running up the stairs in Jake's room.

Haley glared right at Reid and said "What the hell did you just say?"

"I was saying hypothetically." said Reid trying to play it off.

"It's not the way it sounded when you said it."

"Oh boy." said Tyler rolling his eyes.

Haley glared at Tyler for a brief second then back to Reid, and said "What the hell are you talking about Reid… and do not fuckin lie to me."

Reid sat down and said "Alright, I will tell you… But can I tell you after you ascend?"

"Now, Reid."

He sat down on the couch and said "Fine. I wasn't going to tell you this til after you were done ascending, because you would have freaked out." he looked her face full of worry. "Just like you are right now."

"Reid, regardless if she freaks out or not… we need to know what is going on." said Caleb.

"Spit it out, Reid." she said.

"Okay, me and Ty failed to mention about our dreams that Haley was pregnant."

"How can I get pregnant? I thought I wasn't able to have anymore?" she said looking confused.

"Well… you must have got lucky this time. But that guy was telling us both that for Haley not to worry but when she ascends the baby is going to be just fine."

It took Haley a few seconds to realize what he was saying and she screamed "What!?"

"She's pregnant now!?" yelled Caleb.

Tyler and Reid both nodded, Reid said "Yeah, I know it's way too early to know, but somehow that guy knows she is."

Haley was in shock, she sat down on the coffee table with a blank stare trying to let this new information marinate in her mind.

"Did that guy say anything else?" asked Caleb.

"He told me he was going to take my daughter's powers, but if she grows up looking like Haley, he'll spare her life."

"Daughter?" Haley whispered.

"Powers?" questioned Caleb.

"Your daughter?" asked Pogue.

"You slept with my sister, Reid?!" Caleb yelled.

Caleb was going to charge after him, but Tyler managed to hold him back.

"Look Cal… none of this made sence to me either. Yeah, Me and Haley slept together, then that morning I had the dream. I don't know how he knew she'd be pregnant."

"When?" asked Pogue.

Haley closed her eyes and shaking her head thinking to herself _"Oh shit."_

"When Haley?" Pogue yelled.

When she finally looked over, she had tears in her eyes falling down her cheeks, and whispered "The night I got out of the hospital."

Pogue was going to charge after Reid but this time Caleb and Tyler held him back.

"You just couldn't stay away from her could you Reid! You had to brain wash her to get her away from me!" he yelled.

"Pogue, you are the one who betrayed her, it was her choice and she chose me."

"I chose neither of you!" she finally spoke up. "Both of you leave me the hell alone!"

Haley ran out of the house. She Used to materialize Tyler's car keys in her hands. She got in, and drove off.

Tyler looked out the window and saw tail lights fading away in the distance, then he said "She's gone."

"Why did you sleep with her Reid, knowing she was with me?" asked Pogue.

"I wasn't thinking about you… evidently neither was she. You hurt her way worse than I ever have. In her mind you two were already over… besides you haven't even been with her a week, only a few days."

"That's not the point, Reid."

"Well… she made that decision to sleep with me on her own. Yes, I asked her to… but she could have said no, but she didn't."

"I can't believe this." Pogue said sitting down shaking his head.

"Look Pogue, I know you care about her and junk, but me and her have a long history. After everything that has been going on with her, do you actually think I could just sit back and do nothing?

Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler shook their heads.

"I love Haley more now than I ever have. Yeah, the whole time she was gone… yes I have done some stupid shit, but once she waltzed back into my life with my son... I found a few more reasons to enjoy life. All those feelings I had for her became stronger and I have changed since then for the better, I guess." he paused to look at three pairs of eyes looking at him. "I'm sorry Pogue… I love Haley with all my heart and I cannot see my life without her in it."

Caleb was extremely stunned by Reid's heart felt confession about his sister. He didn't know what to say. Never has he heard Reid talk like this about anybody in his life.

Pogue nor Tyler had anything to say about it either, they were just as stunned as Caleb.

After ten minutes of silence, Pogue said "I'll step aside. Go ahead and be with Haley, I don't want to be the guy to come in between a family and you, Haley, Jake, and your daughter are a family. Me and you are brothers and we shouldn't be fighting like this." Pogue stood up.

"Thanks man… that means a lot to me." Reid got up and gave Pogue a hug.

"But you better treat her good or I'll kick your ass." said Pogue.

"I will man… and Cal, you don't have to worry either."

"I know." Caleb nodded.

Reid and Pogue sat back down on their seats.

"So… Hales is pregnant." said Tyler.

Haley didn't know where she was going, she just kept driving and driving. She drove until she saw someone on the side of the road trying to fix their car in the distance. As she got closer she recognized it being that guy, Chase.

She pulled over, rolled down the window and said "Are you okay, do you need some help?"

Chase turned around and said "Oh hey… Haley, right?"

"Yeah… do you need some help?"

"Yeah, sure… I haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing way out here?"

"I was just taking a drive."

He saw the tear streaks on her cheeks and said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Alright… could you help me out and take me back into town to get a fan belt?"

"Sure, hop in."

As Chase went over to shut his hood, Haley was thinking to herself how wrong this was. She thought Chase gave her the wiggins, but she saw him in trouble and wanted to help.

He got in the passenger seat and smiled at her as he shut the door.

"Ready?"

"Yep… let's go."

Then Haley flipped a bitch and went back towards town.

"So… I haven't seen you or the guys in school." Chase said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah… we've been going thru some things. I think we'll be there tomorrow. I think the guys have to for swimming and junk."

"Oh… okay. I'll be swimming with them."

"You swim?"

"Yeah… not to toot my own horn, but I was the best at my other school."

"I see… well, my brother is the best at Spencer."

"Well… maybe me and Caleb should have a race and see who's the best." he smirked at her.

"I think that would be fun to see."

A few minutes her phone rang. She answered it, groaned, and said "What, Reid?"

"Where are you?" he said looking out the window watching a dark storm cloud in the distance.

"Coming back into town. What do you want?"

"To say that I am sorry, and we all want you to come back."

"I will later… I don't feel like it right now."

"Do you want to get a bite to eat?" Chase asked Haley making himself known in the car.

"Who is that Haley?" said Reid getting a little upset hearing a guys voice in the background.

"Do not lecture me right now. All I am doing is helping someone out okay?"

"Who is in the car with you?" Reid was getting mad.

"It's just Chase. I found him stranded on the side of the road. Calm the fuck down."

"Just please be careful, Kaity. I think there is going to be a bad storm."

"Yeah, sure." she said before she hung up on him and threw her phone in the center console. She looked up and it started to rain.

"Is everything okay?" asked Chase.

"Yeah… Peachy."

Reid threw his phone on the couch and said "Chase is in the car with Haley."

"What is he doing in the car with her?" asked Pogue.

"I don't know, but I do not trust him." said Reid still looking out the window.


	22. Rain

**Chapter Twenty One**

Caleb decided to take Reid and meet Haley in town so she wouldn't have to be alone with Chase. They were in the parking lot waiting til she pulled in. When she did, she parked the car and Chase went into the auto parts store. Reid jumped out of Caleb's other car and got in the passenger seat scaring Haley half to death.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Reid."

"I don't want you to be alone with him… I don't trust him."

"Right now, I find him a little more trusting than you."

"You don't mean that… you don't even know him that well."

"Get out Reid." she said not looking at him.

"I am not leaving you alone with him… I am going with you."

"Fine… I am still pissed at you for keeping important information from me… don't talk to me at all or I will literally throw you out of this car."

"Fine." he said as he rolled down the window, seeing Caleb leave the parking lot and Chase walking up to the car.

He saw Reid in the front seat and said "What are you doing here?"

"I am hanging out with you and my girlfriend."

"Reid… I am not your girlfriend." she said.

He looked at her with hurt in his eyes, he just nodded, and looked back out the window.

Haley immediately felt bad after she said it, but she was still pissed off at him.

Chase frowned getting into the back seat of the hummer with his new fan belt he bought for his car.

"Okay… Haley, I'm ready." said Chase.

"Alrighty then." she said pulling out of the parking lot.

The ride out of town to Chase's car was quiet. Reid couldn't take it anymore, so he turned on the radio. He was changing the stations and it was annoying Haley. She wanted to Use to break the stereo, but she couldn't since Chase was in the car with them.

Once Reid found a station to listen to, he heard the song and looked at Haley. It was their song from back in the day: 'Iris - By Goo Goo Dolls.' He was waiting for her to look at him. She felt his eyes on her as she was remembering the song singing it in her head, but never once looked at him.

He waited a few minutes then looked back out the window. Once he turned his head, she looked over at him for a brief second then turned her eyes back on the road.

Twenty minutes later, they reached Chase's car. She pulled over to the side and Chase got out and walked to her window as she was rolling it down.

"Thank you, Haley." he said.

"Oh, no problem."

"I'll have to repay you somehow… dinner on Saturday?"

Reid snapped his head over to glare at Chase and clenched his fists til they were turning white.

"Um… Saturday is mine and Cal's birthday party at Reid's, but you are welcome to go."

"Okay then… you can save me a dance?" Chase said as Reid was fuming.

"We'll see… be careful out here."

"Thank you again." he smirked at her one last time before walking over to his car.

Haley drove off, back into town while Reid was sitting there pissed off.

Fifteen minutes later, it started to rain down harder and so bad that it was hard for Haley to see six feet in front of her even with the headlights all bright.

She saw a big hotel on the side of the street, pulled in, and parked.

"Reid… we need to stay here for a little bit, at least until the rain lets up."

She tried to touch his arm, but he jerked it away, and said "Do whatever you want."

She winced at him and said "Fine… you can stay here in the cold and act like a fuckin baby… peace out."

Then she grabbed her phone and the keys. She was about to get out of the car when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Wait." he whispered.

She turned around to look at him and said "What?"

"I'll come with you."

"Then lets go." she ripped her arm from out of his grasp then got out of the car.

He got out as well and they ran into the lobby of the hotel.

Haley looked around and thought to herself _"Not too shabby."_

She got a hotel room for the both of them, but the way Reid was acting she was tempted to either get two separate rooms or two separate beds. The clerk gave Haley a key then to the elevator they went.

She pushed the up button, the doors opened, and they walked in. She pressed the button with the big five on it and leaned in the corner, hugging herself with her eyes closed.

Reid noticed what she was doing and remembered that she is scared of elevators. He didn't say anything, he just pulled her into his arms for a hug. She let him hug her til the elevator doors opened, then let go walking out to find the room.

Once she found it, she unlocked it, and they walked in. She turned on the light then plopped herself on the bed and laid down while Reid sat on the chair.

There was a big crack of thunder, Haley gasped, and hugged her knees to her chest terrified. Reid remembered again that was another one of the numerous things that Haley is afraid of. So he walked over to turn off the light and cuddled next to her, pulling her to his chest holding her tight so she wouldn't be scared.

She didn't object, she held onto him as tight as she could. Being in his arms she did feel safe but that didn't take away the scare factor. She hated the thunder. She's hated it ever since she was little. But she was remembering every time there was a thunderstorm, Reid would come over and hold her til it was over.

She was thinking about that then she smiled.

"I love you." she faintly whispered.

"I love you too." he said confused.

He was really confused because all that stuff that was happening, Chase asking her out on a date, she saying that she wasn't his girlfriend, her telling him that she loved him, he just ran with it and snuggled his face into her hair.

An hour later, the thunder sounded like it was traveling father and farther away, which was a big relief for Haley. She turned on the lamp next to them, rolled over to face Reid, and said "We need to talk about this."

"About what?"

"You know what Reid. Don't play dumb."

"Alright alright."

"Am I really pregnant?"

"That's what the guy or whoever he was told me and Ty and that it's a girl."

"Is that why you asked me all those questions about if I wanted another baby?"

"Yeah… I wanted to know how you felt about another one."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Good. I'm happy. I've always wanted a girl ever since we were little, do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because, growing up… I'd always thought you'd be having my babies and if we were to have a girl, I would always want her to come out looking as beautiful as you."

"Really?"

He nodded and said "Yes… and now I get my little girl that I wanted, the one that I never knew was possible. It's a miracle."

She gave him a kiss, then rested her forehead on his, and whispered "I'm sorry, Reid. I didn't mean all that stuff I said."

"I know baby… it's okay." he assured her.

"Well… let's go back, before they start to worry."

Reid sat up and said "Okay."

They left the hotel and Reid drove the rest of the way back. Haley turned down the radio and looked at Reid.

"Is Pogue okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He told me that he is going to step aside so me, you, and the kids can be a family. He doesn't want to be the guy to come in between that. But me and him are cool, I'm sure he'll be cool with you as well."

"Oh okay." she said looking out the window watching more rain fall down.


	23. OMG!

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Reid and Haley arrived at back at the Danvers Manor safely a few hours later. They walked in and sat in the den with all eyes on them.

"What took so long?" asked Caleb.

"We had to let the storm let up a little. You know how I am with thunderstorms." said Haley.

"Oh yeah… I forgot." said Caleb scratching his head.

She sat down, looked at Caleb, and said "So… what's up?"

"Just figuring out what's going on with everything… trying to figure out who is doing this."

"Who do you think it is?"

"Not sure… but we need to be on alert."

"Well… yeah Cal." Reid said looking at him with a 'duh' face.

Haley looked over at Pogue and said "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah… sure."

Then Pogue followed Haley up to her room. They walked in and she shut the door while he sat down on her bed.

"You wanted to talk?"

"I just want to say that I am so sorry. If I hurt you… I am sorry."

"It's fine, Linny… I'm not mad at you or Reid, I just wish you would have told me who it really was that had your heart."

"Pogue, that's not fair."

"Look… it's fine. I still want us to be friends."

"So do I… but don't sit there and think that I didn't love you… because I did."

"I know… I loved you too. I will always love you and nothing is going to change that."

She smiled and said "Okay… so we're going to be friends?"

"Yes… I'd rather be friends with you than nothing at all." he said as he gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Pogue."

"No problem."

"You should talk to Kate… I think she likes you."

"Oh really… maybe I will." he chuckled.

After they had a long hug, they walked back downstairs and Caleb said "Is everything okay?"

Haley sat down and said "Yep… everything is great."

Reid sat next to Haley and said "Are you sure?"

"Yes… Reid. You have nothing to worry about." she smiled at him.

"Okay."

She sent a thought to him _"I am all yours." _

He smiled and nodded, then said "So… what's the plan?"

"Well… right now we all need to stay close to each other." said Caleb.

"Should we all stay here? Or just pretend like there is nothing going on… but just be cautious." said Haley.

"Yeah… you are right. We should go on like nothing is wrong." said Caleb.

"I want Jake to stay here with Mom, Cal or send them out of the country til this shit blows over."

"Do you think they will be safe out of the country? I mean, if who ever this is caused those car accidents with Jake, Evelyn, and Sarah… what if they can cause a plane crash?" asked Reid.

"I never thought of that… so what do we do? I want Jake safe."

"We all do, Haley." said Pogue and she nodded.

"Well… we go to school and with our birthday party as planned, ascend, then go from there." said Caleb.

"Okay then, Cal." she nodded again.

"Everyone needs to be here then. Haley… is it okay if I go get Kate and Chase and bring them here?" asked Caleb.

"Why Chase?" both Haley and Reid asked at the same time.

"He's our friend… that's why."

"I don't trust him, Caleb… I mean I think he had different intentions when he all of a sudden had his car broken down the same way that Haley was going." Reid got weird looks from all directions. "What? Plus he was asking her out to dinner."

"Don't be jealous Reid." said Pogue.

"Yeah right… I am far from being jealous." he rolled his eyes. "It's just something about him just seems fishy."

"You're being paranoid… he's okay." said Haley.

"Babe… why are you defending him? He asked you out in front of me."

"Reid… he was thanking me for helping him with his car. That's all."

"I still don't trust him. You use to not trust him either… what happened?"

"He's been nice to me."

"Yeah, to get into your pants… believe me I know."

She gave him a weird look and said "You need to chill out… how bout you go see what your son is doing."

He glared at her, got up then said "Fine."

As Reid was stomping up the stairs pouting, Caleb said "Why is he acting like a spoiled brat?"

Haley laughed and said "Oh you know Cal… it's in his nature to act like that when he doesn't get his way or something."

"Haley! Caleb! Get in here now!! Reid screamed.

Everyone looked at each other then ran up to Jake's room and saw Evelyn on the floor face down in a pool of her own blood and Jake was nowhere to be seen, all of their jaws dropped.

"Momma!" she said as she was about get her up, but Pogue held her back. "Where's Jake! What happened!?"

"I don't know! I found her like this and Jake was gone." Haley started to cry then Reid pulled her into his arms.

Caleb knelt down to check and see if his mom was okay. He checked her pulse on her neck and got nothing, he had tears rolling down his cheeks. "Tyler… call 911, Now!!"

Within seconds he pulled out his phone and dialed 911. He explained what was going on to the operator, and they told Tyler that the ambulance and cops will be there as soon as they could.

Reid was trying to calm down Haley but it was no use, she was hysterical. Haley was screaming and crying about her mom and Jake being missing.

Pogue called up Kate and told her to come to the Danvers Manor as soon as possible, so she could be safe with all of them. She agreed, packed her bags, and left the dorms to be there.

Reid had sat Haley down on the bed and finally calmed her down, but she was still crying by the time Kate got there fifteen minutes later.

Kate knocked on the door, Pogue answered it and said "You made it, are you okay?"

She walked in and said "Yeah… I was over at the dorms when you called."

"Who's with Sarah then?"

"Her sister, Ashley."

"Oh okay… come here." he grabbed her hand and took her into the den. "Something has happened and the cops are coming."

"Why? What happened?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"We were all down here talking, then Reid went upstairs to check on Jake. Reid screamed for us to come up there and Evelyn was laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood and Jake was missing."

"Oh my God… is Haley okay?"

"No… she was hysterical but she calmed down a little."

"Oh no."

"I called you here so you would be safe."

She smiled at him and said "Thank you… because I was feeling weird in my room, like someone was watching me."

"We'll do everything we can to keep you safe."

"Thank you, Pogue." she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ten minutes later the cops and ambulance came. Pogue heard the sirens and got up to open the door for them.

The EMT's and two cops walked in with a stretcher, Pogue pointed up the stairs and said "Second door on the right."

Pogue sat down on the couch next to Kate and waited to see what was happening.

When the cops walked in, they looked at the body on the floor and said "You will have to clear out so we can look for clues to find out what happened. When we are done, we'll ask you questions."

Caleb nodded and said "Lets go guys."

Tyler and Caleb walked out of the room first while Reid had to literally drag Haley out of there. Then they were all downstairs with Pogue and Kate waiting for the cops to talk to them.


	24. Investigation

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Two hours passed, by then all that went in or out of the house was two detectives, CSI's, and a coroner. They were doing their investigation while the guys, Kate, and Haley were in the den waiting to see what was happening.

Haley was on the brink of calming down finally, but when the coroner's brought Evelyn down on a stretcher in a body bag down the stairs, she saw that and she flipped. Haley was trying get out of Reid's grasp to go to her mother, but he wouldn't let go. She was just screaming and crying her head off.

One of the EMT's saw Haley going crazy and said "Is she allergic to anything or could she possibly be pregnant?"

"Yeah… she's pregnant." said Caleb.

"Okay." The EMT guy said and gave Haley a shot in her neck. She instantly passed out and fell in Reid's lap.

"What the fuck you do to her?" he asked.

The EMT guy walked out the door as two detectives walked into the den.

"Hello… my name is Detective Morgan and this is my partner Detective Hudson. We need to ask you some questions."

"Let me ask you a question… what did they give her a shot for?" asked Reid getting pissed off.

"Calm down Sir… he gave her a shot to calm her down. She'll be down for a few hours."

"Even though she is pregnant?" asked Tyler.

"Yes… her and the baby will be fine. It was just a mild dosage and it won't effect the baby in any way." said DH

"Okay… one by one tell me your names, so I can write it all down." said DM taking out his little notebook.

"Caleb Danvers."

"Tyler Simms."

"Pogue Parry."

"Kate Tunney."

"Reid Garwin… and this is Haley Danvers."

"Okay… who found Mrs. Danvers upstairs?" said DM.

"I did… we were all talking down here, and I went to go check on my son. I walked in, Jake was missing and Evelyn was on the floor." said Reid.

"How long were they up there?" asked DH.

"Well… Haley took off about three hours ago. Then we all left to drop Reid off, her and him came back a few hours later." said Caleb.

"Uh-huh… yeah because the coroner determind the time of death being two and a half to three hours ago, while all of you were gone." said DH.

"Did you even check on them before that?" asked DM.

"No… my mother was just up there watching TV while my nephew was playing with his toys, like she does all the time." said Caleb.

"We're going to do an autopsy to figure out the cause of death and we'll get back to you." said DM.

"What about my son… he's missing." said Reid.

"We won't be able to file a missing persons ad til the victim has been missing for forty eight hours." said DH.

"Are you fuckin kidding me? That's bullshit… my son may not have forty eight hours. He can be anywhere by that time!" yelled Reid getting pissed off again.

"You need to calm down Sir… We're doing the best we can. We'll file it when we get back to the station… is there a recent photo of your son?" asked DM.

Caleb went into Haley's wallet in her purse and took out a picture of Jake, then gave it to Detective Morgan.

"We gathered all the evidence we could in the room. It would be best if you guys leave this place, in case we need to look for anything else and we'll do everything we can to find your son." Said DH

"What's your son's name?" asked DM.

"Jacob Martin Danvers… but he also answers to Jake." said Reid trying to hold back his tears.

Detective Morgan wrote it in his notebook then said "We're very sorry about your loss and we'll keep in touch."

Caleb nodded and said "Thanks."

Then the detectives, coroners, EMT's, and CSI's left the Danvers Manor. The guys and Kate just sat there not knowing what to say or what to do. They all had a mix of emotions.

Five minutes later, Caleb said "Okay well… we're not supposed to be here, so Kate can you go into Haley's room and grab her some clothes for her?"

"Yeah… sure." she said.

"I'm going to get some clothes for myself." Caleb said as he got up and went upstairs to his room.

Kate went up to Haley's room and Pogue followed her in there. As she was going thru Haley's clothes and putting them in a suitcase, Pogue said "I'm sorry to bring you in the middle of all of this."

"It's fine Pogue… me and Haley are becoming friends and I want to help her anyway I can."

"Okay… but I still am sorry."

"It's fine. I didn't know Haley was pregnant."

"Yeah, she is." he kind of frowned.

"So her and Reid are getting back together?"

"Yeah… it looks that way and it's better that way anyway though… her, him, Jake, and the new baby are a family."

"Yeah… that's true. Does anyone know what could have happened to Jake?"

"Nope… all I saw was his window wide open after I ran in there. We don't know anything."

"I'm sorry all of you guys are going thru this."

She gave him a hug and he said "Thanks… I'm sure we'll figure everything out."

Pogue was about to kiss her, but she looked away and said "Um… what else would Haley want to wear?"

Pogue gave her a funny look, then said "I'll be downstairs."

Kate nodded and said "I'll be there in a minute."

Pogue went downstairs and sat next to Tyler who was sitting there playing with his cell phone. He looked over and saw Reid resting his head on Haley's chest.

Ten minutes later, Caleb and Kate came down the stairs with suitcases and Caleb said "So where are we going?"

Reid lifted his head up and said "My place."

"Okay… lets go then." ordered Caleb.

All of them went out to Tyler's hummer as Reid carefully picked up Haley bridal style and carried her in the back of the car, where he sat with her and Tyler drove off.

Tyler got to the Garwin Manor ten minutes later, he parked the car in the front and everyone got out. Reid carried Haley up to his room and let her sleep off the shot. He didn't want to leave her alone so he stayed in there, laying next to her til she were to wake up.

_It was a cold dark night. Haley found herself walking to the Putnum Barn. She looked around and saw someone tied up in a chair. As she got closer she saw that it was Jake. _

_She tried to scream his name but nothing would work. She also tried to Use and untie him but her power wasn't working either. All of a sudden she got slammed into the wall and was stuck there. _

_A person in a black robe appeared in front of her and said "Well well well… if it isn't Haley Danvers." _

_She recognized the voice but couldn't speak, she was trying to free herself from the spell keeping her up on the wall._

"_As you can see… I took your son and I killed your mother. Oops!"_

_Haley had tears falling from her eyes._

"_Killing your mother was a bonus. But I am not going to hurt Jake, I promise you that. I am just keeping him as leverage, but he will be just fine. I changed my mind though… I've decided to take your brother's powers after all… then when he ascends, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler… I take all of their power, you will be left with nobody."_

_The person tried to kiss her, but she turned her face and he said "You will have me though… as well as Jake and the baby that you'll be carrying will be ours."_

_Haley was shaking her head "NO."_

"_You'll have to warm up to me sometime… sweetie. Until then, Jake will be fine and I will see you at the party."_

Haley woke up and was screaming her head off, waking everybody up and they all ran in Reid's room to see what was happening.


End file.
